We Are Together
by jrprose20
Summary: Sequel to We Belong Together. Can Edward and Bella survive her mother visiting or Tyler? What can Jessica do to keep them apart, will it work or will they end up together? All Human.
1. Renee

**_I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephanie Meyers_**

**_Everything is in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated._**

It is three months later.

Bella POV

Renee arrived on Saturday night and was planning on staying for two weeks. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I decided that the first weekend we would not hang out so that Emmett and I could spend time with our mother. The entire week that Renee had been here she was spending time with me I think she forgot that Emmett was her son. Every chance she got, she told me that I need to not be dating anyone and that Edward and I were too serious. 'There are other guys out there' Renee constantly told me. Emmett left without me Monday morning to get Rosalie; Renee had a scowl on her face and asked, "Bella would you like for me to take you to school since your brother forgot you?"

"No, mom Eddie should be here any minute now," I said as I looked out the window and added, "He is here now. See you after school." I heard her say something as I ran out the door to Edward's car, he had the door open and give me a quick kiss as I got in the car.

We weren't even down the street when I received a text message from my mother

**Bella I will be talking to your father about this, you will not be spending every waking minute with that boy**.

"Great, I hope Charlie doesn't give in to her," I said.

"What's going on Belle?" Edward asked confused.

"Renee is going to be talking to Charlie about you picking me up for school. She isn't happy about it." I answered him.

"Hey Eddie I know you have practice tonight and I was going to get a ride with Alice, but I have to do some research at the library so I was hoping you would give me a ride after practice. I think that Emmett is taking Rosalie out for dinner tonight otherwise I can get Renee or Charlie to pick me up when I am done." I told Edward as we were pulling into the school parking lot.

"You know you can always get a ride anywhere with me." Edward answered as he pulled into his parking spot.

School went fine, I didn't hear anything from Jessica she was kind of backing off of me, either she is planning something huge or she finally got the message. I hoped for the latter but assume it is the first. I did my research after school and was finishing up as Edward came into the library to take me home. Once we got to my house Edward asked, "Hey it is okay if I come in for a little while? I want to spend just a little bit of time with you."

"I suppose so, I don't think anyone will care." I said.

When we got in the door. Renee looked really pissed off. "What are you doing home so late? Did you two decided to go off and have sex after school? I will not have you screwing my daughter and then leaving her pregnant and 16." Renee accused.

"We didn't do anything. Edward is on the baseball team with Emmett and I had a project to work on at school." I answered.

"Edward I think you need to go home now. You will not be seeing my daughter anymore. She will get a ride with Emmett from now on. Forget about her." Renee demanded.

"YOU will not be telling me who I can and can't date. Dad has no problem with me dating Edward. I actually think that Dad likes Edward. Don't you care where Emmett is?" I demanded.

"Belle, honey, I think it is best if I leave. I will see you tomorrow at school." Edward told me. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I was very angry and before Renee had a chance to say anything I stormed up the stairs and called my brother.

"What Bells? I am a little busy." He answered.

"Well I am very angry at Renee can you come home please?" I asked.

"What happened?" Emmett wanted to know.

"She kicked Edward out and told me that we were not dating anymore." I told him as I started to cry.

"Bells, I will be there shortly." Emmett said and hung up the phone.

About twenty minutes later Emmett pulled in the driveway. I looked out my window and noticed that Rosalie was not in the car. I instantly felt bad, I should have handled the situation myself.

Emmett POV

After baseball practice Rosalie and I went to a park to spend some time together. Renee was here visiting and we decided to spend family time this weekend. I am not sure why I cared, Renee barley even noticed I was around. Rosalie and I were making out something fierce when Bella called and needed my help. I was disappointed that I didn't get to spend more time with Rosalie, but my sister comes first and Rosalie knows that. I dropped Rosalie off at her house and headed home. I called Charlie before I got home.

"Dad you need to come home, Renee is bothering Bells. I just got a call from Bells she is crying and I am just pulling into the driveway now." I told him.

"I will be there as soon as possible." Charlie answered me hanging up the phone. I felt bad involving Charlie, but I didn't know what else to do. Renee has been never been the parenting type, Bella and I have done most of it until she met Phil. What gives her the right to do it now?

I walked in the door and Renee looked confused.

"Why are you home. I thought that you would be out with Rosalie?" She asked.

"I was but I felt that I needed to come home." I answered her.

"Why did the daughter stealing boy call you and tell you I wanted him to stay away from you sister?" She retaliated.

"No, I just wanted to come home. I am allowed to come home when I want right?" I asked getting angry. Just then Charlie walked through the door. I don't think I have ever been this happy to see him.

"You can come home when ever you want, I just wanted to make sure that the stupid boy wasn't causing us any problems." Renee responded.

"Of course you can come home anytime you want. This is your home as well as your sisters." Charlie said to me then turned his attention to Renee, "Which boy is not allowed to be here in my house?"

"Edward. He is going to use and abuse my daughter. If you don't care about that then maybe I will just take Bella home with me." Renee said.

"You will do no such thing. Bella belongs in this house with her brother and me. I finally got them here and I am not letting you take them away. I believe that they are happy here. As for Edward, he is a great kid. I am very happy that he is dating Bella. He is a very nice and responsible boy and comes from a very respectable family." Charlie defended.

"I don't want Bella dating anyone. Especially him. He is out of her league." Renee stated.

"You have no control over Isabelle or Emmett. They are in my house under my care. We have a court order that say I am their primary caregiver and that you have no right to take either of them away from here." Charlie told her and then called, "Bella please come down here."

My sister came down the stairs crying. I ran over to her and hugged her before Renee or Charlie could say anything.

"Oh stop crying over that stupid boy. He is nothing and you don't need him." Renee said.

"Shut up Renee. You can go stay at a hotel you know." Charlie said then added, "Bells why are you crying?"

"She told me that I am not allowed to see Edward anymore and she basically kicked him out of the house." Bella said between her tears.

"Let me make this clear to everyone. I will not be having any breaking up in this house. If Bella or Emmett wants to date they have my blessings to do so. I trust both of you and I trust the ones that each of you are dating. Now enough of this." Charlie said walking into the kitchen grabbing a pizza menu and calling to order us dinner.

After dinner Bella and I went up to her room to work on our homework. About an hour into it my cell phone rang, it was Edward.

"Hey Ed, what is up?" I said

"Not much is Belle doing okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, why didn't you just call her?" I asked getting a little confused.

"I tried but it went straight to voice mail." Edward replied.

"Well she is right here would you like to talk to her?" I asked he agreed. I gave Bella the phone and went to my room.

Half an hour later Bella brought me my phone. She explained that I would be taking her to school tomorrow and that on Wednesday Edward was coming to get her.

Bella POV

I hate Renee, who is she to come into this house and tell me what I can and can't do and who I can and can't see. She hasn't been there for a long time for us, even when she was physically there she wasn't a mother to either of us. I am so glad that Emmett and I came to live with Charlie.

The next couple of days went just fine, Renee gave me a look when Edward came to get me this morning, but I ignored her. At dinner that night we were discussing what we were doing tomorrow night.

"Emmett do you think we will have a chance to beat the La Push boys? Some of them are bigger than you." I asked picking on my huge brother.

"Yeah, with Jasper pitching and that boyfriend of yours in left field I don't see why we won't be able to." Emmett answered.

"Isabelle you are not going to that game. You need to spend time with me, I decided to go home on Saturday and we haven't really had any time together." Renee said.

"I would like to go. Dad is going and I would really like to support my brother and Jasper my friend. I would also like to be there for my boyfriend. This is their first game and I think it would be wrong for me not to be there." I told her.

"Well I want to spend time with you before I go back to Japan." Renee exclaimed.

"Why don't you come to the game then we could get something to eat with Emmett afterwards?" I suggested.

"You and I are not going to some stupid game. You and I are going out to eat and then back here. No arguing." Renee said. I saw Emmett's face fall with how Renee described his game. I didn't argue. After dinner Emmett and I went up to our rooms and stayed there until morning.

The next morning when Edward picked me up I gave him the bad news.

"Eddie, I won't be at the game tonight. Renee insists I go out to diner with her." I told him.

Edward pulled his car in to his parking spot and instead of us getting out Edward grabbed me pulling me in his arms and held me.

"It's okay Belle. I do wish you could be there but there are more games this season." Edward replied. Then Edward gave me a passionate kiss. How did I get so lucky to have Edward for a boyfriend?

**I hope you like the new story. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. First Game

I don't own Twilight or it's characters.

Edward POV

Tonight is the first game of the season. Emmett and I have played baseball since we were in the 7th grade, we played for the Forks Middle School and Jasper joined us when Emmett and I were in 8th grade. I play left field, while Emmett is a catcher and Jasper is a pitcher. Jasper is the best pitcher in our division; everyone thinks he will go pro. Emmett is our best hitter and he wanted to play in the field with us so our coach decided he should be the catcher. I am the fastest runner on our team and I am also a pretty good hitter. One of the unfortunate things about tonight being the first game is that my Belle won't be at the game. Renee and Phil came to visit last week and are leaving in two days, Renee decided that Bella needed to spend time with her mother before they go back to Japan. Bella tried to get out of it, but Renee insisted. She really hopes that Bella breaks up with me and dates other people. Renee is constantly telling Bella and Charlie, 'She's too young to be so involved with a boy.'

Bella and I have been dating for about 4 months. We are getting more serious, we are not having sex, but we are doing heavy making out and touching. We want to go further, but we keep waiting. Rosalie and Emmett have been having sex since about New Years Eve while Jasper and Alice have only been having sex for about a month. Alice confided in me after her and Jasper had sex. They have only had it once, Alice doesn't want to do it all the time, it wasn't a bad experience but she doesn't want it to become something that they have to do every time they see each other. Jasper came to me and said basically the same thing, so I told him to talk to her about it and I haven't heard anything from either of them since. Although talking about my sister's love life is a little awkward. I believe part of the reason that Bella and I haven't done anything yet is because I am sort of frightened of Emmett, I know he is okay with my dating his sister but I can't imagine he will be happy to find out that I am having sex with her. I believe that Bella is afraid of this as well, not that we have talked about that yet.

The other reason I am not looking forward to tonight's game is that Jessica is on the pep squad and they have decided to support the baseball team, this is a first for them. Usually the pep squad only shows up to football and basketball games. I don't want to see Jessica any more than necessary. She thinks that her and I will get back together. Jessica has convinced herself that I am only with Bella to contain myself until she takes me back. What Jessica doesn't realize is that I don't want her back. I feel that the little bit of time I spent with Jessica was a waste. I can't stand the fact that when I was with Jessica I was distanced from my friends. Jessica was such a bitch to Bella and the rest of my fiends that they couldn't stand being with me. I will never let anyone get between my friends and I. We are the musketeers and have been for so many years that I couldn't stand to not be friends with them, we are a family and nobody separates my family.

Our first game of the season is against the La Push High School team. We are dressing at Forks and bussing there. Our bus leaves in 10 minutes so I have to finish getting ready fast. I sit with Emmett on the bus.

"Hey Edward, did you know that Tyler is on the La Push team?" Emmett asked me.

"No, I didn't even realize that he wasn't in jail waiting for his trial," I answered honestly.

"They let him out be decided to not allow him to come back to Forks High School. He was told he had to go to La Push High School. It is good that Bella isn't here; he was told he had to stay away from her and Angela. Luckily I don't think Angela is coming tonight. If he has any contact with either Bella or Angela he will be sitting in jail until his trial. Bella doesn't even know that Tyler is out, Dad decided it was best not to tell her. She is doing so good and he didn't want her to start freaking out." Emmett explained.

"Maybe we should get Jasper to beam him tonight, just for what he did to your sister." I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Emmett responded grinning.

We got to the La Push baseball diamond and started to practice getting ready for the game. Our team was on the field first. Jacob Black, a junior from La Push, hit the first ball Jasper pitched; it went far into the left field where I caught it. Jasper struck out the next two batters. Our team was up to bat next. We had four homeruns before we went back to the outfield. The rest of the game went smoothly Jasper had nine hits against him and only 3 became runs. We scored an additional 10 runs so at the end of the game it was 14 to 4, our win. I came out of the locker room after the game and Charlie came up to me and said,

"I am sorry for Renee's behavior. She doesn't think sports are for girls. She doesn't understand how good Jasper is or that Bella wants to support you."

"I guess I understand. I would have been nice to have my girlfriend here. This isn't the first game Bella has missed and it probably won't be the last." I replied.

Charlie walked over to Jasper and gave him a hug then they started to talk. I started walking to the bus. When Jessica grabbed my arm and said, "Hold on, honey."

"Let go of me," I told her.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend," Jessica exclaimed throwing her arms around my neck. I pulled her arms off me and exclaimed,

"We are not dating. Stop touching me. Stop harassing me and my girlfriend."

"Well Bella is not here. She must not love you like I do. I will never miss a game." Jessica said trying to flirt with me.

I slipped away from her and got on the bus. Jasper and Emmett got on the bus at the same time.

"That game rocked!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah, perfect start to the season. Too bad Bells missed it." Emmett said.

We were half way home when Emmett's cell phone went off.

"Hey Bella, did you want to talk to Edward? … Okay … I don't think so … I will let him know … Good-bye, everything will be okay." This was Emmett's half of he conversation.

"Em, what is going on?" I asked him once he hung up his phone.

"Um, I don't know what to tell you dude. Bella is very angry with you and with my mom being here it isn't going to help." Emmett said.

"Why is Belle angry with me? I haven't done anything wrong. I am coming over tonight to figure this out." I exclaimed.

"No Ed, Bella asked that you don't come over. She received an anonymous e-mail with something that made her mad. She wants time to think." Emmett explained.

I nodded. I don't know what her e-mail said. I am going over there to fix this.

We were back at the school and I was at my car when Angela came up to me and said. "Edward did you know about Tyler being out?"

"Not until we were at the game tonight. How are you holding up after seeing him tonight?" I asked her truthfully caring.

"I am fine but I was wondering if that was why Bella didn't come to the game tonight." Angela inquired.

"No, her mom is in town and wanted to spend time with her. I guess someone should tell her though, so she doesn't run into him and freak out. I am on my way there now, I will tell her then." I replied.

"Okay, I will let you go. Tell her I said hi, please." Angela said and turned to walk away.

"I will, it isn't a problem," I said getting into my car. When I got to Bella's house I walked to her door. I knocked and Renee answered it.

"Hello Renee, can I talk to Bella please." I asked politely.

"She isn't home. She went out and I think she is done with you. A cute guy came to the door and gave her a hug before they left." Renee said happily and then closed the door hard.

I walked sluggishly back to my car. What's going on? Why is Bella mad at me? What was in that e-mail? Who in the hell did she leave with?

Bella POV

"You are too young to be going steady with a boy. You are 16 and I don't want you throwing your life away." My mother stated over dinner.

"Why mom I love Eddie and he loves me," I replied.

"Only until he gets a piece and then he'll be done with you. I don't want you pregnant at 18, it will ruin your life." She explained.

"I know Emmett and I ruined your life, but I truly love Eddie he is the greatest thing in the world." I said.

"You didn't ruin my life. I love you two more than I can explain. I just don't want you to ruin your life with that boy." Renee said. I knew she was lying she only comes to visit when it works out for her and we haven't been invited to Japan since they moved. Renee hardly even remembers our birthdays. We each get a card at Christmas but nothing else. The only time we talk to Renee on the phone is when we call her, needless to say we don't talk much.

"Renee, Eddie and I are not having sex. If and when we do we will be safe. We are not ready for sex and we are not ready to be parents. If we have sex and I got pregnant I wouldn't regret it and it wouldn't ruin my life I know that Eddie loves me more than anything." I told her.

We finished eating in silence. Then Renee drove us home on the way I got a text message from a unidentified number telling me to check my e-mail when I got home. It was weird and I couldn't wait to get home. It seemed to take Renee forever to get home. Once we got home I ran up to my room and checked my e-mail. I only had one new e-mail and it was from a blank e-mail address. I usually don't open e-mails from an address I don't know. However the subject was Edward and … Upon opening the e-mail I gasped. There was a picture of Edward hugging Jessica with a caption that said.

**Looks like the original has replaced little Bella.**

I called Emmett; they should be on the bus now.

"Hello Emmett," I said.

"Hey Bella, did you want to talk to Edward?" He replied

"No I don't want to talk to him," I answered

"Okay," Emmett said confused.

"I got an e-mail from someone. It was about Eddie, anything I should know?" I asked him starting to tear up.

"I don't think so," Emmett answered

"I don't want to see him right now," I demanded.

"I will let him know" Emmett stated. Before I hung up the phone Emmett told me that "Everything will work out."

About twenty five minutes after I got off the phone with Emmett Alice called me.

"Hey Bella, why don't we all go to my house to celebrate our boys win?"

"I really don't want to see your brother." I told her.

"He was hugging Jessica at the game. Someone sent me the picture in an e-mail. She is trying to get him back and he might be falling for it." I explained.

"Well, I'm coming to get you either way. If you don't want to see him he will have to leave or you can talk about it and work it out." Alice replied and hung up.

I went down stairs and told Renee I was going out and that Emmett and I probably wouldn't be home until morning. Renee looked a little angry that we weren't coming home, but she didn't say anything. Jasper came to the door to get me and I gave him a hug before we left. I looked back and Renee seemed happy I wasn't with Edward.

Renee POV

I don't want Bella to go through what I went through. I never really wanted to be a mother. I hated Charlie for getting me pregnant and I would have had an abortion with Emmett, but Charlie insisted that we get married and have him. Shortly after Emmett was born I found out I was pregnant with Bella. I couldn't take being married to Charlie so after about 3 years of marriage I left Charlie and took both children with me. I took both of them because I knew it would hurt him the way having to have them hurt me.

I saw Bella happy with Edward and I couldn't stand it. I knew that once Edward got what he wanted out of Bella he would leave her or he would get her pregnant and they would either get an abortion or Bella would be forced to keep the baby and get married. I couldn't stand the second option. I was extremely happy tonight when that other boy came and picked Bella up, which is why I told Edward. I hoped that they were over.

I needed to prove to Isabelle that all guys at their age are not dependable and only want one thing like that Tyler kid. I am glad that he got to her it shows her that young guys only want sex. Also maybe no guy will want her and I won't have to worry about becoming a grandmother anytime soon.

**Please let me know what you think Review**


	3. Over?

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

Edward POV

Who is Bella with? I tried her cell phone 10 times and all I got was her voicemail. I had been driving all over town and I couldn't find her. After half an hour of searching I went home. I noticed Emmett's jeep out front and I didn't want to go in the house to see my friends with their girlfriends having a good time. I parked in the garage and slowly made my way to the stairs undetected. I started walking up the stairs when I noticed Emmett sitting on the couch holding Bella she was crying.

Bella POV

Shortly after we arrived to Alice's house Emmett and Rosalie showed up. I was sitting on the couch alone watching my friends being lovey dovey. I tried to drown them out with the TV. It worked until the program was over. The next program was not something that interested me, so I changed the channel. I was flipping through the channels when I came to an unplugged show; it was Taylor Swift and I started to cry. My tears were soft and I was quite until Taylor started to play Edward's and my song. I started to sob uncontrollably. Emmett sat next to me and held me while I sobbed. I eventually calmed down enough to tell everyone about the e-mail. Alice giving Edward the benefit of the doubt said, "Give him a chance to explain."

"I doubt he would go back to her." Jasper added.

I started to sob again. I don't deserve Edward. Edward needs someone who is beautiful. I am just plain Bella. There isn't anything special about me, maybe Edward changed his mind and decided to look past Jessica's shallowness and rude behavior. I don't know how long I was crying but at some point in time I heard Edward exclaim.

"Belle, I have been looking all over for you. What's wrong?"

I looked up Edward was walking towards me when Rosalie quickly took Emmett's place; Emmett got up, and stopped Edward.

"Hey dumbass, I told you Bells didn't want to see you right now. I should really punch you for what you've done to my sister."

"The only reason your still standing is because you are my brother and I believe there is an explanation." Alice answered angrily.

"What's going on? We had a great game tonight. I had hoped to find my beautiful Belle and celebrate with her and our friends. I don't understand what's gotten into all of you." Edward said very confused.

"Edd… Edward I saw you earlier with Jessica. I think you should go be with her." I told Edward after I got my courage up. Then I ran up the stairs stumbling a little bit to the guest room. I closed the door behind me and collapsed against it, bursting into tears. At some point in time I must have fallen asleep. I woke up on the bed with Rosalie in the chair next to the bed and Emmett on the bed next to me softly rubbing my back.

"Why are you in here? Let me wallow alone." I told them rolling away from them.

"Bells, I think you need to talk to Edward. He's very upset and confused. I hate to say this but I really think the Jessica thing got blown way out of proportion." Emmett told me.

"Why should I talk to him? He was hugging her, why would he do that to me. I know why. It is because she is gorgeous." I asked feeling the tears fill back up.

"Bella, just talk to him. Edward deserves to at least be heard out." Rosalie told me.

"Fine, but he has to come to me." I said the first tears started to fall.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room and less than a minute later Edward walked in I swear he should be a model. Even with his emerald eyes bloodshot, he looked like he stepped out of a magazine. Tonight he was wearing a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt for the Forks football team.

"Belle, you have the wrong idea. I don't want anyone but you." Edward explained walking over to the queen sized bed and sitting down.

"Why were you hugging her then?" I demanded.

"Honey, she came up to me after the game and gave me a hug. Jessica tried to get me to believe that since you weren't there that we weren't together and that her and I were. I told her that I am with you, not her. Who did you leave your house with tonight? Your mom said that a guy came up to the door to get you." He said explaining the situation.

"It was Jasper he came with Alice to get me. Alice waited in the car and he came to the door. I gave him a hug because I was feeling down about you hugging Jessica. I can't believe she did that to you. I am so sorry, but I still don't understand; why would someone send me that picture if it was nothing?" I asked.

"It was probably Lauren trying to get you to break up with me; she almost succeeded. I don't understand why you are so quick to believe the worst in me." Edward stated.

"I believe you deserve better than me. You need someone who is much prettier than me." I said

"Belle, I don't know what you are talking about, you are beautiful. There is nothing better than you Isabelle Marie Swan. I want you and only you." Edward said taking me in his arms and kissing me.

The rest of the night Edward and I stayed in the guest room. We talked for a while Edward giving me a play-by-play of the game. He told me about Tyler being out of jail and going to school at La Push. We talked about the dance that kicked off our spring break, the Spring Fling. I didn't want to go, but Edward said we should go and that he would hold me all night not letting me go or anyone else dance with me, except for Emmett because no one could tell him no. We discussed school and how our classes were going. I asked Edward where he wants to go to school. He said either Dartmouth or the UW Madison to become a doctor; he hoped to get into Dartmouth. We ended the night kissing and exploring each other's bodies. Stopping before going to far, but not far enough in my mind. It was getting harder and harder to stop I am not sure Edward feels the same though as he seems to be the one to stop us.

The next morning we were awoken to Emmett banging on the door, before we got the chance to say anything he burst through it.

"Bells, get into Alice's room, before Renee comes up here and finds you in Edward's arms."

"What are you talking about? Why is she here?" I asked feeling very confused. Edward was out of the bed in a flash and running to his room. He did give me a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Charlie and Renee came here to pick us up. Renee wants to spend the day together like a family." Emmett said using finger quotes for the word family.

"That figures. I don't want to spend time with her. I want to stay here with Edward and I bet you would rather spend time with Rosalie." I said getting up and heading to the door.

"Of course I would rather spend time with her. Let's just make Renee happy and hope we don't have to see her again until I graduate, or even after that if we are lucky." Emmett said following us upstairs.

I walked into Alice's room while Emmett went downstairs I heard him talking to someone. Alice and Rosalie were still in the room when I entered.

"Did you and my brother make up?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, but we didn't do that. So did you guys sleep in couples or segregated?" I asked.

"Well I slept with Emmett, but I don't know how much sleep we actually got. That brother of yours is a stud." Rosalie said.

"So is that brother of yours Rosalie. Jasper is a great lover so tender and wonderful." Alice explained.

"I don't want to hear about my brother I said. By the way Alice, I thought you said that you and Jasper weren't going to be having sex a lot?" I joined the conversation.

"We aren't but I love the way it feels. We may be having it more than I planned. You will know Bella when you and Edward finally do it." Alice answered

"I don't think it will be any time soon. Emmett will kill Edward if we have sex. I am not ready to lose him yet." I commented.

"You know that Emmett is actually comfortable with you being with Edward. He knows it is going to be happening sometime, so he just doesn't think about it. When you have sex just don't flaunt it in his face." Rosalie advised.

"I will keep it in mind but now I have to go spend the day with Renee. Fun. I will come back when she leaves," I said walking out of the room.

I walked into the living room and Edward was talking to Charlie. Renee was glaring at them. A couple seconds later Emmett and Rosalie came down stairs Renee demanded we leave. We said our good byes and Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss while I went over to Edward and gave him a kiss. As we walked out the door Renee said, "I wish you two would be over. I tried to get both of you to realize you are better off."

**If you liked it please review. I like to know what everyone thinks. Even just one line is a great review.**


	4. Good Bye

I wanted to thank everyone who has sent me feedback. I love reading what you have to say about my story the good and the bad. I try to reply to everyone's feedback. If I have missed you please know that I really appreciate your feedback. I do not own Twilight or it's characters it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer

_**Everything is in Bella's point of view unless otherwise stated.**_

Where we left off

_I walked into the living room and Edward was talking to Charlie. Renee was glaring at them. A couple seconds later Emmett and Rosalie came down stairs Renee demanded we leave. We said our good byes and Emmett gave Rosalie a kiss while I went over to Edward and gave him a kiss. As we walked out the door Renee said, "I wish you two would be over. I tried to get both of you to realize you are better off."_

Good Bye

"What are you talking about mom? What did you do to Bells and Edward?" Emmett asked.

"I have tried to tell you Bella, that you don't need to be real serious about a boy, any boy really. You need to identify yourself before you bring a guy into the mixture. It took me many years, but I finally found a guy that helps me grow and doesn't hold me down." Renee answered Emmett getting into Charlie's car. Charlie got in rolling his eyes at Renee's comment. Emmett and I got into his jeep and headed down the Cullen's curvy driveway.

"What happened with Renee? I don't understand why she is so down on Eddie. Renee use to like him, she has been here to visit before and didn't mind Eddie then. Renee leaves you and Rosalie alone doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, Renee hasn't said anything about Rosalie and me, I know that Rose and I have gone further than you and Edward have, so I don't know what her problem is. She has issues with the fact that you are serious with Edward. Renee wants to make sure that you don't make the same mistakes that she made with Charlie. You know they weren't happy and think that Renee is afraid the same thing will happen with her relationship with Phil. We both know that Renee blames me for ruining her life, if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have married Charlie, this is why I believe that Renee doesn't care as much about me as she does you. You were a lot more planned than I was so Renee doesn't resent you." Emmett stated.

"Resent me no, try to control me yes. I would rather her resent me than think I need to be single forever. I hate this. Renee will not get between Eddie and me." I told him.

"As long as you feel that way there is nothing she can do. You and Edward have the power not her; especially since Charlie doesn't have problem with you two." Emmett agreed.

We arrived home and followed Charlie and Renee into the house. "Come sit down in the living room we need to talk," Renee ordered sitting in Charlie's armchair.

Charlie brought a folding chair in from the closet and set it by Renee looking extremely uncomfortable while Renee looked calm. Emmett and I sat on the couch, I was leery about what this conversation would hold, while Emmett looked terrified. Renee started with."Your father and I have decided that we need to have this conversation before we do anything else today. We are talking about your sex lives."

I turned as red as a radish and looked at Charlie, who was looking at the floor embarrassed. Emmett was shaking the couch while trying to control his laughter quietly.

Emmett stopped laughing and started with, "What do you want to know? Do you want position help mom or just how many times a day? Personally I have sex about 10 times a day and Bells has it about 4 times a day. Bella has it in the morning before school, at lunch, after school and right before bed. I do it whenever I get the chance equaling at least 10 times a day. Oh, wait did you want to do a question and answer session, sorry to spoil it for you." Emmett was again holding back his laughter this time he was doing a little better the couch wasn't completely shaking. Renee was completely pissed at this point. I turned redder, if it was possible. I also wanted to laugh. Emmett may think or wish he had sex 10 times day, but I know that I have never had sex. I was hoping to soon, but as of yet I am still a virgin. Charlie was rather angry at this point and spoke first.

"Emmett, please don't disrespect your mother," Charlie said angrily but you could also tell a hint of pleading. Renee would make Charlie's life a living hell if she left and wasn't happy. There would be calls at all hours of the day and night, because Charlie isn't doing a very good job with us. It happens all the time she only makes idol threats, but it drives Charlie nuts.

"I hope you are using protection you don't need to ruin ano… some poor girls life," Renee remarked snidely and then turned to me and asked, "Is it true 4 times a day. Bella I am disappointed. That boy is no good for you, he will only ruin your life."

"That boy is Edward Cullen, my boyfriend. He will not ruin my life we love each other and not that it is any of your business but no we are not having sex, yet." I answered angrily becoming less embarrassed and very angry.

"Well, I want you to wait. You need to finish high school, go to college and make a name for yourself before you get serious about a boy. No man is worth it; you need to take care of yourself first. Maybe I should take you to live with your grandmother so I don't have to worry about becoming a grandmother before I am ready."

"Renee, enough." Charlie said seeing that tears were forming in my eyes. I quickly wiped away the tears. "Both Isabelle and Emmett are staying right here with me."

I started to cry. This woman didn't want us normally because we are an inconvienance to her. This is proof because she is threatening to send us to grandma's instead of taking us and parenting us herself. Dad sent us to our rooms. When we got to the stairs I was crying so hard that I almost collapsed, Emmett caught me and carried me up to my room. "After a couple of minutes Emmett held me while I sobbed. What was I going to do if I had to leave. Edward and I just made our way to each other, I would be broken if I lost him or had to leave him. I hate Renee.

Charlie POV

I have had enough of Renee she comes into my house and decides that I am raising our children wrong. I never said anything to her when she was dragging this loser and that loser into her house. I guess that is a lie, she was dating one guy who I looked up and he was convicted of having a sexual relationship with a child that was around the same age as Bella was. I told Renee that if she didn't end it immediately with that man I would take her to court and get Bella and Emmett taken away from her. Needless to say when I called Emmett the next day the man was gone, I never heard anything about him again. When the kids lived with her I called at least once a week. Also, I stayed in Phoenix for a week during their school breaks and they stayed with me for a month every summer. When the kids had graduated from kindergarten I was there, I either flew in for the weekend or a few days during the week. I went to parent teacher conferences once a year; I went to kindergarten open houses. I was still a very involved parent even though there were hundreds of miles between the kids and I. I fought to make sure that Renee didn't take them to Japan when that new husband of hers was transferred. Emmett and Bella believe that Renee decided it was best for them to stay here, but the truth is that I tried and tried to get Renee to realize it was better for them to stay here. It came down to my lawyer having her served with a custody hearing for her to realize that I was not having my children living on the other side of the world. If I thought that Renee would do a good job with raising them and not ignoring them I wouldn't have fought and I would have continued to have the long distance relationship with my children. I would have done anything for Bella and Emmett and I still will. The problem is that Renee never wanted to have children, she never wanted to be married to me and I remember the day she found out she was pregnant.

_We had one month left of our senior year at Port Angeles High School and Renee had been feeling like she had the flu for about a week now. She was getting sick all the time, and she was very tired, it wasn't until she started to have mood swings that a friend of ours suspected that was pregnant. We had been having sex since the beginning of our sophomore year and known each other since we were in first grade. Our friendship blossomed into a relationship. We both knew that after this summer we would be over; I was going to be going to the university in Seattle for Criminal Justice and Renee was going to UCLA for journalism. In our spare time Renee and I were making love since we knew we had little time left. I came over on a Saturday morning and Renee took the test and it was positive._

_"What am I going to do? I don't want to be a mother. My life is ruined while you get to live yours however you want. I am getting rid of it!" Renee exclaimed, disgusted._

_"Renee, baby, please don't. I love you we will make it work." I begged._

_"I don't want it, I want to continue on with my life I don't want to have to be dragged down by it." Renee said and she started to cry. I tried to comfort her at first she just pushed me away after a couple of minutes she let me hold her while she cried. She ended up crying her self asleep. While I was holding my sleeping beauty I decided that I would get a job that would pay to get me through college. I would take care of Renee and my baby. I just had to convince her to keep my baby. I knew once we told our parents they would want us to get married. Our families are very religious and when they find out we have been having sex they will be extremely upset. Renee woke up and I begged her to keep the baby, she finally agreed. The next thing I did shocked us both, I asked her to marry me and she accepted._

__I was brought out of my memories by Renee's elevated voice, "Why did you send them out of the room. Bella needs to be taught not to sleep around."

I hadn't meant to get lost in my thoughts; I had sent Emmett and Bella upstairs so I could finally voice my opinion to Renee. The whole time she was here Renee kept trying to tell me what I needed to do differently with her daughter and I tried to be nice and keep to myself knowing that she would leave and we would get back our normal life. However threatening to take my daughter out of my house for no reason was enough.

"I don't want you threatening to take Bella out of this house, she will be here until she wants to leave. I don't want her to get hurt." I demanded.

"I don't want her her where she can have sex anytime she wants. I want her somewhere that she will be constantly watched." Renee replied.

"Yeah, and your mother is the best person to have watching our daughter. You were younger when you lost your virginity to me, so I don't want to hear how I am doing a bad job. I have open communication with our children and with their friend's parents. We know what the kids are doing and who they are with almost all the time. I think I am doing a great job with them." I told her.

"Yeah you did such a great job that Isabelle was almost raped while out with those friends. She stays over night at the house that her boyfriend lives in. Emmett sleeps at that same person's house while his girlfriend is there. You are doing a great job Charlie are you hoping that they become parents as young as we did? I wish that Tyler kid succeeded in raping Bella then she at least won't want to be with any boys." Renee accused.

"Renee you need to take that back. I will not have you acting like this in front of our children or me. They are both well adjusted and after what you did to them I am surprised. Neither of them gets worse than a B- they both will be going to college after their senior years. I can't believe you would want anyone to hurt Bella especially by raping her. I can't believe you said that. If you want to spend some time with Emmett and Bella before you leave you had better calm down and enjoy the last few hours you have with them. I will not allow for anymore talk about Edward being bad for Bella nor will I tolerate you talking about Tyler, Bella seems to be okay with the situation right now and I will not have you upsetting her over it." I explained.

"I am sorry Charlie, I would love to spend my last 3 hours with you guys before needing to be at the airport." Renee told me. I felt like this win happened way to fast. I need to keep my eyes open for a little while and see if the storm will be back.

We drove to Port Angeles and stopped at a little shopping strip. Renee behaved herself but she ran into a drug store and bought both Bella and Emmett 3 boxes of condoms and told them to make sure to use them every time. Bella was a deep shade of red when Renee gave them to her and Emmett just smiled and said, "Thank you Mom, I was all out and needed to buy some anyway."

I don't know where Emmett and Rosalie are going to have sex, but I do know that for the most part ever since Carlisle and Esme called to tell me they have decided that the couples could sleep in the same bed to stop them from going out and having sex anywhere, they have been sleeping segregated. Hopefully allowing them a safe haven will allow them to take their time and remember to use protection. I didn't tell Renee about this because I didn't want her to freak out even more; I believe that Bella and Edward will wait a while before having sex. Edward is a great person and I don't think after what Bella has been through he will be expecting sex any time soon.

We stopped and got a quick bite to eat and then drove Renee to the airport, she went in and I know I would be happy if I didn't see her again until Emmett graduates. From the look on Bella and Emmett's faces I am sure that they agreed with me.

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I am thinking about writing a story, not a long one, about Charlie and Renee's relationship. The story would be based on this story and not have anything to do with an adult Bella or Emmett. Let me know if you would read it. **

_**Please review this story like I said in the other Author's Note, I will do my best to send a reply to each feedback sent to me. I really appreciate your feedback so please let me know what you think.**_


	5. Theme

_**A/N**_

_**I don't own any thing except the story line. I wanted to say I don't own any of the famous couples that I will be using in this chapter and the next couple of them. **_

_**Special thank you to Jdrast and DrEaMeRs-LiFe**_ _**for all of your reviews they help keep me smiling. Everyone else who has sent me feedback thank you. All of the reviews and feedback keep me writing. I wanted to apologize to everyone for having to wait this long. If you read my last story at all you know that I updated really quickly. I don't have internet right now and I have to go else where to get wireless and then I have to send my story to my sister who is a great Beta, then once she reads it I have to find internet again to post it here. I want to thank you for waiting and continuing to follow me. I will try to update more frequently. **_

_**I wanted to verify everyone's ages and grades so that I don't confuse anyone.**_

_**Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, and Lauren are all juniors and 17.**_

_**Bella, Jasper, Alice and Angela are all sophomores and 16.**_

Themes

After dropping Renee off at the airport Charlie told me about Tyler being out on bail. I also found out that I would have to testify against him. Charlie wasn't sure who else was going to testify. Emmett and I both thought that Dr. Cullen, Edward, and Emmett would at the minimum.

Everything returned to normal for about 2 weeks, Jessica was a little less annoying than usual so something was probably up. The six musketeers are sitting at our table in the lunchroom discussing the upcoming Junior Prom with the theme of Famous Couples. We are facing a dilemma. The Junior Prom is only for upper classmen, juniors and seniors. This unfortunately means that Jasper and Alice wouldn't be able to go since they are sophomores like me, though I will be going with Edward.

"Hey guys, I know it might sound a little weird and I don't think I would want to admit this to people we could go with our siblings?" I suggested. My brother and Emmett looked quite confused so I continued my explanation. "I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner. I know it is a little cliché you know taking your sister or brother to prom. For us I don't think it would be that weird and it just might work so that we can all spend the evening together."

"She's right!" Rosalie exclaimed before continuing. "We watch out for each other and we are inseparable. I can't imagine that we wouldn't dance with everyone anyway so yeah. I agree. Jasper will you go with me to my prom?"

"Why yes Rose, I would love to," Jasper answered.

"Bells will you attend the prom with me?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes, I will it will be fun," I answered.

"Alice, will you please accompany me to the junior prom. You can even pick our costumes." Edward asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to go shopping." Alice almost hollered.

"Edward, I will give Bella a ride home after school. Remember practice has been canceled because you guys have that required Prom Meeting after school." Jasper reminded.

We went to our classes and at the end of our classes I rode home with Jasper. I went into the house and started my homework. Alice ordered a Musketeer meeting after dinner at her house.

Emmett POV

We met in the library for the prom meeting after school. I feel really bad for Alice's class she is going to be way to excited about this dance. She is extremely energized for our class prom, when it is hers I don't want to be here trying to help plan for it.

"Alright everyone. I know that nobody really wants to do anything to help me, but I need volunteers to help with the planning and decorating." Hallie Masio stated calling the meeting to order. We all just sat there no one wanted to volunteer.

"Come on you guys. We need someone to want to help."

"Well I know someone who would love to help, but we need to be sure that it is okay for an underclassman to help." Edward questioned.

"At this point I will take all the help I can get." Hallie said smoothing out her shoulder length straight red hair. "Who do you suggest Edward?"

I started chuckling; Hallie had no idea what she was getting herself into. Rosalie rolled her eyes. This is going to get way out of control. I know that with Alice involved all of us will be helping; we will be forced to help.

"My sister Alice." Edward answered and everyone gasped.

"Are you sure that she will be willing to help?" Hallie asked I could tell that she was hoping Alice would have a problem.

I am sure that Alice would love to help. If you guys don't want to have an underclassman helping then I guess we won't." Edward said I could tell by the look on his face he was a little disappointed.

"Oh my god you guys are we stupid. If we let Alice help plan our prom it will be the best prom in the history of proms. There is no way that everyone won't have a part, Alice will make sure that everyone does something even if it is only painting a small square for decorations. I think we would be extremely stupid to not allow her to do this with us." Rosalie said.

"That makes sense, but why would she want to help us, she won't have anything to do with her own prom next year. Why would we want to take that away from her? She is an underclassmen so the only way she gets to come is if she is dating an upperclassman and I am pretty sure that Alice and Jasper are not breaking up anytime soon." Jessica said, locking eyes with Edward.

"Jessica you are not on the game today. Alice will be enjoying planning this prom and will have a great time taking lead in the preparations for. If Alice helps us she can come and bring a date, I wouldn't allow her to miss something she helped create. Edward can you give me Alice's phone number so I can call her and ask her later. I am pretty sure she will say yes, but I want to make it official.

The next order of business is that the student council has decided who will be on the prom court. First is the guys Emmett, Edward, Mike, Andy, Lucas, and Ben. The girls are Erin, Lauren, Rosalie, Stacie, Jessica, and Auna. If possible I would like you to coordinate your clothing a little. We would like for there to not be huge differences for example no King Kong and Queen Elizabeth.

The last order of business for tonight is that the girls get to choose their escorts. The first girl to ask a guy gets the guy. That means no holding out for the girl you want." Hallie was saying and my phone vibrated with a text it was from Rosalie.

**You are going with me. I will kill anyone who thinks they will be doing anything with you**.

I sent her back with one that said

**Your wish is my command.** She smiled it as she read it. Rosalie is my life I don't know what I would do with out her. Hopefully I will never have to figure it out.

Edward POV

Will my sister be willing to help us with prom? Yeah like Hallie will have to beg, Alice will be ecstatic. Nobody will get out of doing stuff Alice will make sure everything is done and for some reason people are afraid of my pixie of a sister.

Great! We are not able to say no to who asks us to be their escort. I am going to have to escort Jessica I just know it. I swear that Hallie said that so I would have to take Jessica and I bet Lauren is going to try and get Emmett before Rosalie. If she does I feel really bad for Lauren, Rosalie will kill her. I feel someone slide into the chair next to me and whisper, "Hey Edward I would love it if you escorted me to prom."

I had no choice and just said "Sure."

"Oh great. It would be such a wonderful night…" I tuned her out as my cell phone vibrated it was a text message from Auna it said,

**Please tell me I beat Jessica in asking you to escort me to prom.**

I felt horrible, Auna is a beautiful girl and I had to tell her no. She has long auburn hair with the greatest hazel eyes I have ever seen. Auna has a great build she is slender with legs that never seem to end. Auna moved here about two years ago and never really fit in. I hate having to text her back saying she was just a little too late, but that she should try Ben.

Edward, we need to coordinate our clothing." Jessica exclaimed pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, Jessica you know that I am not taking you as my date. I will escort you into the gym and dance one song with you but the rest of the night I will be with Belle and our friends." I reminded her and then got up since I noticed the meeting was over. I walked to my Volvo and as I was getting in Alice's ring tone started to go off.

"So Alice are you so excited for my prom you couldn't wait until I get home to…" I joked but was cut off.

"Oh, thank you Edward." She exclaimed.

"What did I do?" I asked pretending to not know what she's talking about.

"You know, suggesting to Hallie that I help plan your prom! I have so many great ideas. Now go get Bella and bring her here. Emmett is bringing Rosalie here." Alice ordered and hung up.

That's my sister for you. I am not looking forward to the preparations. I arrive at Bella's house and she meets me at the door. I take her in my arms and kiss her. Bella's body molds to mine as I hold her to me she grabs my hair intensifying our kiss. I decided that I am never going to let her go. I don't think I would survive without her. Someone behind Bella clears their throat and for a second I am afraid that Renee is back. Bella and I break apart, not letting go of each other and see Charlie standing there trying to suppress a smile.

"Sorry Chief Swan, I just couldn't help it. I needed to kiss her, please don't shoot me," I said kind joking about the shooting part. I don't think that Charlie will shoot me, but I don't know.

"I am not going to shoot you yet. Hurt my baby and I just might. Have a good night, try not to keep her out too late I know you guys have a game tomorrow night." Charlie said.

Alice POV

Oh my God, I can't believe that Edward was able to get the juniors to take my help with prom. Hallie told me she wanted to meet with me at lunch tomorrow to discus what needs to be done. My mind was moving a mile a minute as I was scribbling notes down so I could go back to them later and discuss them with Hallie. I was also told who was on court as well as the fact that escorts were ladies choice. Jasper was patiently waiting for anyone to show up and give him a break from me. I know he loves me dearly, but I also know I am high strung. I have been described as a person who needs no caffeine; I have a ton of extra energy.

Emmett and Rosalie were the first to arrive, "Congratulations, Alice." They exclaimed walking through the door.

"Thank you. We have a lot to get done and little time to do it in. What did you guys do in those first few meetings? Nothing? Good thing you enlisted me I can get this thing planned in two weeks and have a week to iron out any issues. I am on overdrive so please bear with me for the next few weeks." I explained.

While we waited for my brother and Bella, Jasper and Emmett played a video game. I started to make a list of the DJ's, drink caterers, and photographers to call. About 20 minutes later Edward and Bella came in the door. Bella looked pretty embarrassed, I will have to add figuring that one out on my mental to do list.

"Since I am planning prom, I am able to go with a date. That means that Jasper and I can go together and we don't have to go with our siblings. This also means that dancing won't look funny since we would be matching our siblings or our other half. This is going to be the best night of our lives. The only other night that might come close is when it is my prom. Thank you again Edward." I educated everyone on my new ability.

"No problem Alice. I figured even though you will be annoying but you will do an awesome job." Edward answered.

"Thank you Edward. Now Rosalie I was wondering is Emmett escorting you to prom?"

"Hell yeah. I would have beaten anyone who asked him first. Good thing I was already next to him."

"I hate to ask but Edward who are you escorting to prom?" This was the next question I needed to know.

Edward made a horrified face before answering me with, "Jessica. She was the first to ask and right after I answered her Auna texted me asking. I felt so bad that I had to tell her no." He answered saddened.

"You have to be her escort. Why? I don't like this. She is going to try and get between us." Bella exclaimed looking very upset.

"Nothing will happen. I love you and only you." Edward said pulling Bella closer to him on the loveseat and looking into her eyes. He then kissed her on the forehead and rested his head on hers.

"I assumed when Hallie told me that it was girls choice Jessica would get to you Edward. Now on to a different happier subject, I have figured out what we should be for this prom. I even figured one out for Jessica because like I said I assumed she would ask you first."

Everyone groaned. They hate it when I pick out their outfits. My friends are going to hate this even more than the rest of the juniors.

"I have a game for everyone it will tell you who we get to dress up as. I will ask each guy questions until he guess who is date will be, now when I ask a question only that guy can answer. I will also be asking Rosalie and Bella questions until they tell us who Emmett and Edward are. As for Jaspers famous guy I will ask questions until Rosalie and Bella get it right. Emmett and Rosalie you are up first." I explained.

_**Please review and let me know what you think. I would like 3 reviews before I update again. I hate to ask for them, but I really want to know what you think. I know three is a small number but I am lucky to get 2 reviews. Please help me out.**_


	6. Famous Couples

**_Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer; I am only borrowing her characters._**

**_I borrowed some characters from other things as well and I want to let everyone know that they are not mine either the only thing that is mine is this story idea._**

**_This chapter contains sexual content. _**

**_Enjoy._**

Famous Couples

Alice POV

"Rosalie is a queen. This queen causes a huge war." I started the game.

"That sounds like my Rose. We can't go as ourselves." Emmett answered.

"She is not going as Rosalie. This queen fell in love with a prince from a different country."

"Queen Elizabeth?"

"No she is the face that launched 1,000 ships."

"Oh, that really is my Rose, but she will be dressed like Helena of Troy."

"Yes, great job Emmett. Now Rosalie you get to guess Emmett. Emmett will have also caused a war."

"That would be Emmett, but I need a little bit more help." Rosalie answered.

"He was the prince who was in love with Helena."

"That would be Paris."

"Yes, it is. You two will be so good looking together." I gushed.

"Do I get a sword?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you get a sword and armor." I answered him. Emmett was extremely excited.

"Now Edward it is your turn. Bella will be a literary and theatrical icon."

"Elizabeth Bennett?" Edward answered knowing that Jane Austin is one of Bella's favorite authors.

"No. Her story takes place during the Civil War."

"Mary Todd Lincoln," he answers joking, just wanting another answer.

"She had 3 husbands but was in love with another woman's husband."

"I think I know it, but I want another clue to be sure."

"Before marring her third husband she wore curtains to see him in jail."

"I was right. It is Scarlet O'Hara."

"Yes, you are right. Now Bella it is your turn."

"Edward is one of Scarlett's love interests."

"Ashley Hamilton."

"No, he is the only husband Scarlet loved."

"Well that makes it a little to easy. That is Rhett Butler."

"Yes, good job. Jasper it is your turn. I will be an actress who was the object of many men's fantasy even though she was a size 12."

"Sophia Loren."

"Nice guess but no. Her real name Norma Jean."

"Madonna"

"Nope, she died in a tragic death at a young age."

"Natalie Wood."

"Nope hopefully you get it with this one. She was rumored to be sleeping with John F. Kennedy and sang Happy Birthday to him."

"Marilyn Monroe."

"Yes that is correct. Now it is Bella and Rosalie's chance to guess what my hunky baseball player will be going as." I said giving my first clue, but it didn't seem to dawn on them, so I gave my first real clue. "He played number 5 for the New York Yankee's."

"We have no idea anything about sports." Bella said.

"He never spoke of his marriage to a famous actress even years after her death."

"Oh that is Joe DiMaggio." Rosalie answered looking like she could hit herself in the head for not knowing in the first place.

"Really babe, I get to wear a Yankee's uniform? That will be so awesome." Jasper excitedly replied.

"Yes you do. Now do you guys want to know who I am thinking Jessica can dress as?" I asked.

"Yes, but tell us I am tired of guessing." Bella said leaning into Edward, she looked a little tired.

"Oh, fine then. You don't have to guess. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward do. Jessica will be dressed as the mistress for one of the lovers you will be dressed as."

"Oh that has to be me and I am guessing it is Bella Watkins." Edward said looking a little embarrassed for knowing. However Edward and I had to watch this movie at least twice a month every other year because it is one of Esme's favorite movies. As far as we can tell Esme doesn't watch any movie that much anymore, but then again we are not home for hours at a time.

"Um, isn't that a bad idea? Jessica wants to get back with Eddie, isn't this encouraging her?" Bella wondered.

"Maybe, but there really aren't many other choices for Rhett Butler that I think she would go for." I answered.

Just then Esme came into the room and said, "Bella, Emmett, Charlie just called and would like for you to stay here the night. He got called in to cover for a sick officer and even though you are old enough to take care of yourselves, he would prefer if you stayed here. So not to be mean, but Jasper and Rosalie you will have to get going in about an hour it is a school night and there is a game tomorrow."

Jasper and Rosalie decided to head out since they both had a little homework to do when they got home. They said their goodbyes and headed out. After they left I took Bella up to my room to get her something to wear to bed. I chose a pair of light blue boy shorts and a blue high cut t-shirt, Edward's favorite color on Bella is blue. Then I started into her.

"Bella why did you look so embarrassed when you came into the house?"

"No reason." She answered turning red.

"Come on Bella. What happened?"

"It's personal!"

"Oh come on Bella you know you can tell me and I won't tell anyone."

"You're never going to let this go are you?"

"Nope. You know me better than that."

"Fine, but for the record I don't want to tell you. We were driving here and Eddie had his arm around me I leaned over and put my head on his chest. I started to rub him though his pants and obviously he got hard. I couldn't control myself and unzipped his pants. He ended up having to pull over because he couldn't concentrate on the road. I managed to make him cum with my hand and mouth. That is why I was a little embarrassed, I felt like we got caught and that everyone knew what we did. Luckily it doesn't seem like Emmett noticed when we came in."

"Oh Bella, I am so proud of you. Did you enjoy it?" I was ecstatic for them. I know how much Bella loves Edward and how much Edward loves Bella. These two are meant to be together forever.

"Yes it feels good to know I can please him. We still haven't had sex. Charlie did put me on the pill after Carlisle called him and Renee bought Emmett and I condoms before she left. They wanted to make sure we are prepared for it when it happens."

"It is good to be prepared. We don't need little Bella and Edward's running around yet."

"Yeah, I know. Now different subject please. What Scarlett will I be dressing as?"

"I was thinking either the white and green BBQ dress or the curtain dress. Which would you rather?"

"I was thinking the BBQ dress especially with Jessica being there."

"That's cool. I will get working on it. Are you really that worried about Jessica?"

"Well yeah. Look at her she's beautiful. I am nothing compared to her. Not to mention look at what she has already done. She is trying to sabotage our relationship. I bet she had someone take that picture of Edward hugging her and sent it to me. She is willing to play dirty. I know that she will give him whatever he needs or wants."

"Don't be silly Bella you are far more beautiful then Jessica. She can't give him what he wants or needs. Edward wants and needs you Bella. Now I have to study and get my beauty sleep. Go find my brother."

I scooted Bella out the door. I really didn't need to study, but I could hear Edward playing the piano, which means that Emmett has gone to do something else. Not to mention I wanted to do some more prom planning and call Jasper.

Bella POV

After Alice kicked me out of her room I went to find Edward. He really wasn't hard to find, he was playing his piano. I followed the music to Edward's music room. I quietly entered the room and quietly sat down in a chair across from the piano. When Edward plays he is in his own world. Sometimes I think the world could come down around him and he wouldn't notice. He finishes the piece he was playing and starts to play a song I have never heard before. This piece of music is beautiful, soft in places and just hard to describe. I am quietly enjoying the music and I notice that for some reason I start to cry and I sniffle which is when Edward notices me. He doesn't miss a note of his song and motions for me to come sit down next to him. I sit next to him and he leans over to quietly say.

"I composed this song for you. I play it when I miss you. I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I answer him. Edward then abruptly stops playing and takes me in his arms. I was torn, I felt bad he stopped playing but it was wonderful being in his arms." I turned to face him and we wrap our arms around each other. We started to kiss and our hands started to wander.

"Emmett is in my room reading, let's go to the guest room." Edward said pulling away.

"Let's go." I answered him getting up. Edward caught me off guard grabbing me bridal style and caring me up the stairs. Edward took me to the bed in the guest bedroom and gently sets me on it. I readjust so that I am leaning against the headboard with the pillow behind my head. Edward walks to the other side of the bed and takes his shirt off before getting in next to me.

I look deep into Edward's eyes and I get lost. The two of us sit there looking at each other showing the love we have without saying a word or moving. Then Edward moves his face a little closer to mine and we start kissing. Our kisses were longing like we hadn't kissed in weeks not just minutes ago. Our kisses deepened and became more passionate. My hands explored his hard chest. His hands roamed my chest not lingering in one place for too long. My hands traveled to his pants and loosened his belt then his pants. Edward pulled back asking with his eyes if I was sure I pulled him in for another kiss telling him I was ready. Edward pulled my shirt up and gave each of my breasts attention. I moaned at his touches. Edward stopped and told me in a low voice, "Belle honey you need to be quiet the last thing we need if for your brother to come in here and kill me."

I nodded and he lowered his head to my breast again and I moaned his name softly. I could feel his lips change form into a smile. I pulled him up and kissed his lips urgently. I tried to push his pants down I got them down as far as I could when Edward left the bed. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see what he was doing, but I heard clothing rustle so I assumed he took his pants off. The next thing I felt was Edward pulling the boy shorts I was wearing down. He then parted my legs and started to kiss my inner thighs. I tried to pull him up to kiss my lips and he stopped kissing my legs and whispered, "Bella you pleasured me this way earlier let me repay the favor."

Edward continued to kiss my inner thigh. When he reached the spot I wanted him, he went to the other leg. When he reached the spot he started to kiss it and I almost jumped off the bed with the shock of how good it felt. I started to pant and moan squirming in the bed. My body felt like it couldn't take anymore and that is when Edward stopped and moved up to kiss me. His kisses tasted wonderful. He pulled back and asked "Are you sure that you want to do this. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. I would love to just sleep right next to you. We don't have to do this unless you want to."

"I want to Edward. I don't want anything more than I want this. I want you to make love to me. Please make love to me. If that is what you want to do."

"Of course I want to make love to you. I just don't want to force you."

I decide we are talking too much and I want him to know how much I want him. I pull him in for a kiss. Edward reaches in the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out a condom and puts it on. He then positions himself above my entrance and pushes slightly. He keeps the movements slow to ease the pain. Our eyes never leave each other. He was stopped moving and waits for a sign in my eyes that he could continue. Once he is happy about the look in my eyes he starts to move faster and faster until we are both panting and moaning. He was saying my name and I was saying his. We finished at the same time and Edward removed the condom and threw it away. He put his boxers and t-shirt back on and helped me put my pajamas back on. Then we laid down next to each other and fell asleep.

Falling asleep in his arms after making love with him was the greatest night in my life. There was something in the back of my mind that made me think that danger was lurking in the background.

**_I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Edward and Bella finally made love. Please send me feedback and let me know if you liked it or hated it. Even just one work is appreciated. I hope to get the next chapter out soon. I know I asked for 3 feedbacks last time and I got them so lets try for 5 before I post the next chapter. If you send me feedback I will send you a peek of the next chapter._**


	7. Jessica's Back

_**Stephanie Meyers owns the character, but I own the story line. No copyrights are being infringed on.**_

I didn't get my 5 reviews, but since I don't know when I will get to the internet again I wanted to post this. I am hoping that everyone liked this story. I know that I have a lot of people reading this story, unless I have lost time recently. I am just hoping that everyone likes this. If you are enjoying We Are Together please send me some feedback when you are doing reading this chapter.

Jessica's Back

Edward POV

I woke up the morning after making love with Bella to an empty bed. I was instantly worried. I worried that either last night was a dream or maybe she regretted it and left me. The worse alternative would be if Emmett found her in my arms and with his assuming what we did took her out of the room before coming back to kill me. I sat up in the bed and just looked around the room. After sitting there for a couple of minutes. The spare room door opened and Bella entered it dressed in clothes for school. I jumped out of bed, grabbed Bella holding her in my arms and I felt whole again.

"Belle you should have woke me. I was afraid that you woke up and regretted what we did or that Emmett found you." I told her.

"Alice came to get me so Emmett wouldn't catch us. There is no way I regret us making love. It was the best night of my life. The greatest way to start the day is to wake up in your arms after making love with you. I am sorry that I cheated you out of that feeling. I would love a round two, but we have to go to school. Not to mention everyone else is awake." Bella admitted blushing.

"I would love to take you up on that offer, but I guess school is a necessity. I am so happy we shared last night together and I can't wait until we can sleep together again."

Bella pushed me away and teased me, "you horny fool. Now maybe I won't sleep with you again. You got a little too cocky there."

"No please Bella. I would love nothing more than to sleep with you in my arms every night. I would love to have sex with you again, but I really meant just sleeping. Please forgive me for being so foolish." I explained.

Bella came back over to me and started to kiss me, letting me know she was just joking. My hands started to wander her glorious body. We continued with this for a couple minutes and then she pulled away; I immediately missed the connection.

"Eddie we have to get to school." She said with sadness in her voice.

We left the bedroom holding hands. I went to my room and she went downstairs. I got dressed quickly and ran my fingers through my hair making sure it wasn't too wild. I then went downstairs and saw my sister sitting at the table with an apple, Bella had a bagel. I walked into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal, which is when I ran into Emmett. Emmett took one look at me and smiled. He took his cereal into the dining room. I grabbed mine and followed him. Once I sat down Emmett exclaimed.

"Alice I think there are no more virgins in our group. It looks like Edward stole my innocent sisters virginity. Hope it was worth it Eddie cause I am going to kill you now." I was very afraid. I knew something like this would happen, but at least I can say that I will have died happy. Belle made me feel complete and I don't think there is anything that can top that feeling.

"Emmett. You will not hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong. We used protection and everything there is nothing for you to hurt him about." Bella said almost crying.

"Bells I was just joking I won't kill him, but I do need to kick his ass a little." Emmett said.

"Emmett no. I will not have you hurt him. It isn't like he hurt Jasper for sleeping with Alice nor did Jasper attempt anything when you slept with Rosalie. There will be no bloodshed or I will tell Rosalie that you are being way over protective and that she needs to do something to fix it. We all know how she will do that." Bella told Emmett. Where she got the strength to stand up to her brother from I'll never know. I also know that Emmett is afraid of upsetting Rosalie and that she holds sex above his head to make him do what she wants or to do things he doesn't want to do.

"Fine. I won't hurt him." Emmett said in defeat. Bella looked relieved and a little flushed. Emmett however looked at me and I knew that I was still going to get it.

Everyone finished eating quietly and Alice put all our dishes in the dishwasher. That is when Jasper and Rosalie arrived and before we could say or do anything Emmett exclaimed. "There are no virgins among us!"

Rosalie who looked like she was going to kiss Emmett good morning must have decided instead to slap him in the back of the head in which he responded with an "Ouch." While Bella turned about 8 different shades of red, I went over to her and have her a quick hug. With that we all headed out to school.

It was wonderful to have Bella in my car where just last night I was given the best surprise of my life. I had to concentrate so we could get to school. I am not looking forward to having to have any classes with Jessica. I just know she is going to try something and I need to be on the look out; I can't have her hurting My Bella.

Jessica POV

I am going to prom with Edward Cullen. We will be getting back together; it will be so easy to get the stupid ugly Bella out of the way. I just have to figure out whom Edward and I can dress as that way Bella can get left out and Edward has to take me which will leave Bella alone. I smiled at that thought. I just wish that I still got to sit next to Edward in Algebra.

As I got ready for school I decided to dress for Edward. I wore a short black denim skirt and low cut white silk shirt. I wore my red push up bra under the shirt that showed a little through the shirt and gave me great cleavage. I wore my low heals since I would be in school all day, but they still gave the illusion that my legs are longer than they really are. I applied my make up so that it was visible, but not over powering. I blow dried my hair and left it down so it hung around my shoulders. I also put on a little bit of my perfume. I was ready to start my plan.

I got to school before most of the other students and went into Mr. Ross's room and found him looking at something on his desk; probably the days lecture. He looked up when he noticed me.

"Good morning Jessica how can I help you today?" Mr. Ross asked.

"I was wondering if you could please move me next to Edward. He is really helpful in explaining things when I don't understand. Not that you don't do a great job, but sometimes he dumbs it down enough for me to completely get it." I told him. The reality of it is that I just want to sit next to Edward. I understand Algebra extremely well, but if it will get me closer to Edward then I will play dumb.

"I guess that is fine. I will change the seating arrangement once class starts. Remember Jessica if you have any problems please ask me. I am here to help." Mr. Ross said looking a little disappointed that he wasn't getting through to me.

I went to my locker and smiled the whole way since my plan was working wonderfully. When I got to class after the first bell rang I sat down in my seat and waited. Once the second bell rang and everyone was sitting in there seats Mr. Ross said.

"Edward I would like you to move and sit next to Jessica. I think you can help her out with some issues she has been having. Lucas you can sit next to Bella."

I guess I should have been embarrassed with the fact that Mr. Ross told the class that I did not understand this class, but I was ecstatic. It was great I was sitting next to Edward again and Bella looked like she could kill me. Once Edward was sitting next to me I scooted as close to him as I could. I felt Bella's eyes burning a hole in my back, but I didn't care I was next to the man of my dreams, literally. Once Mr. Ross gave us work time to study for our test the next day.

"Will you please move over to your side of the table?" Edward asked me in a nasty way.

"Hey don't get snippy with me. I thought we could at least be friends, especially since we are going to prom together." I told him.

"We are not going to prom together. I am only your escort for Prom; you know when we walk down the aisle, stand together when prom king and queen are announced and then dance together for a song. I will then go back to Belle my date." He answered me sharply.

"You are going to walk me down the aisle. Does this mean you want to marry me?" I asked in a very elevated voice to make sure that Bella heard me.

Before Edward had a chance to respond to me, Bella took off out of the room. Victory. I then told Edward,

"I was thinking we could go as Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. It is an older time period and they are a very classic couple. We could also dress as Romeo and Juliet." I suggested in a seductive voice.

"Jessica I need to go. Bella and I are going as Scarlett O'Hara and Rhett Butler. You could go as Belle Watkins or someone else. I really don't care." Edward exclaimed and then ran out the door after Bella.

Damn, that didn't go how I planned. Me go to Prom as Belle Watkins? I could handle that; she was Rhett's mistress while he was married to Scarlett. I can definitely make this work to my advantage. I even know how to get Bella so that she is not at Prom."

_**Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get Jessica's point of view. I hope everyone liked it. Please review this chapter. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me what you thought. Anything is welcome as a review even just one word. I do my best to respond to everyone's reviews. Again I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear from all of you.**_

_**I would love to post another chapter later today (Sunday), Please show me some love.**_


	8. Shopping

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters. I wanted to send a quick thank you to everyone who has put me on Author Alerts, Favorite Story, and Favorite Author. I also want to give everyone who has sent me a review a big thank you and let everyone know that all of the alerts and reviews mean the world to me.**_

**Shopping**

Alice POV

I ordered everyone's outfits for prom online the day after we talked about whom we would portray. I ordered 10 outfits for 3 famous couples and a mistress. The outfits arrived yesterday and everyone including Jessica is coming over today to try on the outfits. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and I have one outfit each to try and get fitted properly. While Jessica, Rosalie, and Bella have 2 dresses to try on, make a decision on one, and have it fitted. I tried my dress on already and have it fitted so that it fits perfectly.

Rosalie and Bella arrived first, followed by Emmett and Jasper. Jessica wasn't supposed to show up for 2 hours, but we wanted to hang out together before she arrived.

"Edward, I don't want to be here when Jessica is can we please go for a hike this afternoon? The emotions when she is around are hard to handle. I feel like everyone wants to kill each other." Jasper suggested. Jasper has always been really in tune with the emotions that we all have felt since we met him.

"We can't just leave. Alice will kill us. We need to get our costumes fitted." Edward told him.

"No, you guys can get your clothing fitted before Jessica gets here then I can get started on moving the seams." I said ushering them upstairs.

I put Edward in his room, Jasper in my room, and Emmett in the spare room to change. It took 45 minutes to pin the boys up; about 10 minutes each for Jasper and Edward. Emmett however took 25 minutes because I had to figure out how to resize his armor. Once the fittings were done we all sat in the living room for about 20 minutes cuddling. Jasper then kissed me good-bye and the three guys headed out. Bella, Rosalie, and I went to the window and waved them good-bye as Emmett drove them down the driveway in his jeep.

While we waited for Jessica to come over we decided to watch TV. It was repeats of Reba.

"I am so glad that Jasper asked Edward to go hiking. Ever since Jessica asked Edward to escort her to the prom she has been all over him. I feel like she has something up her sleeve." Bella admitted.

"I understand what you are saying. I feel bad for you and Edward next year since the roles will be reversed. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and I are lucky since our better halves are in the same class as us." I said agreeing with Bella. I have a feeling that Jessica is going to ruin Edward's prom night and the disaster will cause Bella and Edward pain for a while to come, but since I have no proof or idea as to what is going to happen I have to keep it to myself.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would have done if I wasn't able to have Emmett as my escort. If I couldn't have had Emmett I would have taken Edward because I know that we wouldn't be hitting on each other all night." Rosalie admitted.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Good afternoon Jessica. How has your day been going?" I asked her as she walked through the door.

"It has been great. I was hoping that Edward was here I have to talk to him about something in Algebra." Jessica asked looking around hopeful and seeing disappointed that Edward wasn't here.

"He is out with Jasper and Emmett, but I can help you if you would like." Bella offered.

"No that is okay I will just ask him on Monday." Jessica answered.

"Alright let's head upstairs and try on the outfits. Rosalie you go to the spare room, Bella you go to Edward's room and Jessica you can take my room." I ordered out.

All three girls went to their assigned rooms and I brought them their dresses. I first helped Rosalie get into her first outfit. While she was admiring herself in the mirror, I went to Jessica and helped her put on the first outfit she had to choose from and then went to Bella and helped with the same. I then went into Rosalie's room she had tried on the other outfit already and decided that it was the one she was taking. I went into Bella's room to help her change into her other option and then went into my room and helped Jessica do the same. Rosalie went to help Bella make a decision and I helped Jessica make her decision. We decided that we needed to head into town to get Jessica and Bella girddles before we can pin the dresses that they chose. Rosalie called Emmett and explained where we were going and then all piled into Edward's Volvo and headed to Port Angles.

The first place we stopped was a place that only makes undergarments by order and appointment. I made the appointment yesterday when the clothing was delivered to my house. We walked in and I gave one of the workers whose nametag said Shawna the measurements of Bella and Jessica.

"I am going to measure Jessica first and then Bella. Not that I don't trust you." Shawna said looking like she enjoyed embarrassing me.

"Not a problem I would rather get the measurements right." I responded to her showing that I wasn't embarrassed.

"I guess your measurements were correct. The only question I have is what color do you want the girddle?" Shawna enquired after she finished with Bella.

"I want mine green!" Jessica exclaimed.

"No, both need to be white and be styled for the civil war era." I quickly stated before Shawna could write it down.

"Not a problem. When do you want them done?" Shawna asked.

"Would Wednesday work for you? That will give me a week and a half to get the dresses fitted." I answered.

"Easily. Call me Monday, I may be able to have them done by then." Shawna replied.

"Will do." I said as we walked out of the shop.

Next we went to Victoria's Secret. We needed underwear for the event. Rosalie picked out a cute lacy white strapless push-up bra (not that she needed a push-up). She also picked a lacy white thong. I also got a white push-up bra but I got a pair of white boy short underwear. Bella didn't need a bra but she got nude colored underwear. I don't know what kind of underwear Jessica got because I wasn't buying her stuff. I paid for her girddle, but if she wanted or needed new undergarments she was buying them herself.

We left Victoria's Secret and headed to get dinner at Olive Garden was the consensus for dinner everyone ordered the soup and salad special. Dinner was rather quiet, we only discussed that we had two stops one for shoes and the other for jewelry before we head back to my house.

Bella grabbed the check and said, "Alice it is the least I can do. You have paid for everything else today I insist on paying."

"Bella let me pay for mine I am not able to pay for anything either." Rosalie stated.

"No, Rose. I am doing this for both of you." Bella responded.

"Fine," Rosalie and I said at the same time giving up.

Through this whole discussion Jessica offered nothing. Ms. Stanley sat there looking like she deserved to have Bella pay for her dinner. The worse part is I think she really believes that Bella owes her for having Edward. How dumb can you get? Bella is perfect for Edward and he is perfect for Bella.

We left the restaurant and went over to my favorite shoe store Zapatoes. Julie my favorite sales person was working and came up to me smiling and said, "Hey, Alice. What can I do for you today?"

"Four pairs of shoes on my account. We are getting ready for prom, which is in two weeks." I answered.

"What kind of shoes?"

"I need a pair for Marilyn Monroe, Rosalie needs a pair to be Queen Helena of Troy. Bella needs on for Scarlett O'Hera while Jessica needs to a pair for Belle Watkins.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Julie said walking to the back of the store.

"Do you three realize that Rhett spent more time with Ms. Watkins than Scarlett?" Jessica gloated.

"Yeah, but he was really in love with Scarlett. Which is why I chose my brother and Bella being them and you being Belle Watkins." I told her. I really had thought about this before suggesting the three of them being from Gone With the Wind.

"That might be true, but in the end Rhett leaves Bella and is still seeing Belle." Jessica goated.

"You need to stop now and realize that in the very end Scarlett ends up with Rhett and I am with Edward there is nothing you can do to change that so please stop. You are acting very desperate. Edward doesn't want you!" Bella exclaimed.

"Are you afraid that he will change his mind? He did have me first." Jessica stated.

"You need to stop now!" Bella demanded.

"Why truth hurts? You know that Edward will come back to me. You are merely a bump in the road." Jessica replied.

"Enough! You WILL stop NOW!" Rosalie exclaimed getting into Jessica's face.

Before anyone could respond, Julie came out with 10 shoeboxes. Rosalie and I both got 3 pairs of shoes while Jessica and Bella had 2 each. My shoe choices are all white shoes the only difference is the heel size. I decided to go with the four inch heal since I am the shortest. Rosalie had 3 gorgeous pairs of sandals one white pair with heals on white pair of flats and a pair of light brown ones with a little heel. Rosalie decided to take the light brown ones with the white heals. Bella and Jessica both had boots with little heals one pair of brown ones and one pair of black ones. Bella decided to go with the black ones while Jessica went with the brown ones. I gave Julie the pairs we were taking. Once they were rung up I signed so that the charges would be sent to Carlisle.

We said thank you to Julie and headed out. Once we got to Edward's car I said.

"After your behavior in Zapatos we are just going home. I refuse to allow you to talk about people I care about that way." I was glaring at Jessica.

"Hey…" Jessica started but was interrupted.

"You had better stop and get in the car." Rosalie suggested.

Jessica did as she was told. I had Bella drive home even though she drives so slow compared to how Edward, Rosalie and I drive. Even Emmett drives faster and he is Bella's brother. I wanted to show Jessica that Bella is a part of our family. I sat upfront with Bella leaving Rosalie and Jessica in the backseat.

We arrived at the house. Jessica put her two bags in the car while Bella, Rosalie, and I took our bags to the house. When we walked in Jessica was amazingly already on the loveseat next to a very uncomfortable looking Edward. As Emmett walked the living room Edward was getting up and Jessica's hand was on Edward's zipper. Before any of us could say anything Emmett tackled Edward into the wall. Jasper grabbed Jessica and told her.

"You have caused enough problems for one day. It is time to go."

"But I need to make sure my Edward is okay. I don't want big bad Emmett hurting my man before our big date!" Jessica exclaimed as Esme came down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"Jessica I suggest you seek counseling honey. Edward is not with you; he is very much in love with Bella. I am guessing you are lucky that Emmett had enough self-control to attack Edward and not you. Leave my house now!" Esme observed.

Jessica huffed and left the house slamming the door behind her. It sounded like Jessica screamed before getting in her car and slamming the door. She then peeled out of our windy driveway. Once Jessica was gone Emmett let go of Edward.

"I would apologize for throwing you against the wall, however I believe for a certain thing you deserve it." Emmett said.

"Then I will take my punishment as a man." Edward said smiling.

"Good, I decided that we are watching things that have us in them. Our choices are Some Like it Hot with Marilyn Monroe, Troy with Paris and Helena, or Gone With the Wind with Scarlett and Rhett." Emmett suggested.

" Troy. It has Orlando Bloom and Brad Pitt," Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. They are so hot. I have dreams about Brad every night." Emmett said in a girly voice.

We all started laughing. I put the movie in and everyone paired off on the couches. When the movie was over Emmett decided to put Esme's Casablanca in for background noise. We made fun of the movie for the first 20 minutes then Bella fell asleep on Edward. They looked so cute together, but there was an eerie feeling about it like we need to take advantage of it while it lasts. I fell asleep shortly after Bella did trying to figure out what is going on.

Jessica POV

Sitting next to Edward was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I can't wait until he is mine again. Prom will change everything for me. Bella will be out of Edward's life and I will be in again. The fact that Edward is such a gentleman is going to work for me and against miss Bella. I am going to feel his hard member in my hands very soon.

Before I headed to Alice's a friend of my moms called and let us know that Tyler is probably not getting out anytime soon. Tyler use to be such a nice guy and I would hate to see him go to jail. I am going to see if I can get his woman for him while I get my man for me.

In eighth grade I lost my virginity to Tyler. I t was great. He is the best sex I have ever had, however Edward will change that. Tyler and I dated for over a year until he saw Bella in a bikini over the summer. This is when Tyler changed. He wanted Bella and didn't seem to get a chance especially with Emmett as Bella's big brother. Tyler started to get more physical with the girls I hung out with, I thought he was just getting horny and not having a much needed release. I offered to help him out and he came over and we had sex. It was different from any other time we had sex, it was much rougher, granted I enjoyed it. It was different. Tyler was very conscientious of what he did and made sure I was okay.

Tyler and I became bed buddies for a while. We haven't been together in almost 2 months. Edward will be the one to break my dry period. Maybe I can get Bella to break Tyler's. I can't wait to make the world right again.

_**Hey guys. I know this is two chapters in a row with Jessica's point of view, but I wanted everyone to kind of understand what is going on in her head. I would love to hear from all of you who are reading this. It makes my day when I get your reviews and makes me write faster. Let me know if you have any ideas you might like to see happen. I can't wait to read your reviews. Hope to have the next chapter up soon.**_


	9. Pre Prom

_**I own nothing except the story line. Beware that it may seem like a lot of filler and things that I could leave out, but I wanted to let you know everything.**_

Pre Prom, Edward's POV

After we leave for prom tomorrow, Esme and Carlisle are going away for the weekend and they have approved a post prom party. Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper have all been okayed to stay the weekend as well. This has caused Alice to be in a planning overload. We all have been given our to do lists to help her out. The easiest list is Emmett's he has to help decorate for both the prom and the after party. I am in charge of a DJ for both parties; Alice did give me list to go from. Rosalie is in charge of the photographer and videographer for both parties. Jasper was in charge of getting an invitation to all the upper classmen and then getting the numbers for who is going to be showing up to the post party. Bella the cook of us is in charge of food. My wonderful sexy chef decided she is preparing everything herself. She has been very busy in the prep work for tomorrow night. It has been very nice watch her do her magic in the kitchen. I have so many wonderful fantasies about what I can do to her in the kitchen, like… my sister's voice brought me out of my thoughts with.

"Emmett, Edward. I have another job for you two."

Emmett and I walked over to Alice while Emmett whined, "What now?"

"I want you to put these on all the bedroom doors." She answered him handing us 4 doorknobs with key locks.

"What are these for? Do we not trust our classmates?" I asked.

"Edward, this is prom. People have sex on prom night some even for the first time. The only people allowed to have sex on my bed are Jasper and I. It's bad enough that I caught Emmett and Rosalie doing it on my bed, I don't need our classmates on it too." Alice defended.

I didn't want to think of our moronic classmates doing anything on my bed either. My bed is only for Bella and I. Emmett and I went and took care of the locks. My parent's door, my door, Alice's door, and the guest room door were all given new doorknobs with locks. Alice then put the keys for Esme and Carlisle's room in her while everyone else got a key for the room they were staying in.

We continued to get the house ready for the party. Bella, Jasper, and Alice would leave prom early to finish setting up and cooking. Bella is making BBQ mini hotdogs, Swedish meatballs, ham and pickle rolls, cookies, cupcakes, and a cheese, meat, and cracker tray as well as having veggies with homemade dip. Once everything Alice wanted done was complete we decided to relax and watch a movie. We decided on Troy, action for the guys and romance for the girls and because Rosalie and Emmett wanted to make sure they had their parts down for tomorrow. Bella made some popcorn for us to eat.

After the movie everyone went home. Bella was complaining that she wasn't feeling very good so Emmett drove her home leaving her truck here. We had agreed that everyone would come here right after school to start getting ready for our long weekend.

I went to bed and had the most wonderful dreams of what Bella and I would do in my bed this weekend. They were so erotic and real that when I woke up I was very disappointed that they weren't real. Waking up and expecting Bella to be lying next to me was a huge let down. I could still smell her strawberry sent on me. I took a much-needed shower and took care of my massive morning wood using the dreams of Bella in my bed to help me along.

I drove to Bella's house still wanting to have her in my arms. Once I arrived at Bella's house I ran to the door and since Charlie wasn't home I let myself in. Bella was in the kitchen washing up her breakfast dishes. I quietly came up behind her and took her in my arms. She screamed a little before realizing who it was. When she relaxed I kissed her head inhaling her strawberry scent and it was like being a whole person.

"I missed you so much, Belle." I told her picking her up and sitting her on the counter.

"I missed you too Eddie. Just think we get to be together all weekend." She answered before kissing me. Bella's kiss intensified because she grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to her. Our kiss was so passionate that I didn't think I could let her go. I never wanted this kiss to end. I want to grab her and take her upstairs to have the bed day of our lives. As I was about to grab her bridal style, Bella broke the kiss and said breathless, "We need to get to school." She almost looked like something was wrong. I pushed it off as being because she really doesn't like dancing, she is great at it and I love watching her, but she is not comfortable with it.

We drove to school in silence. I decided to ask what is wrong and her answer was nothing. She seemed to act a little better, I however was not convinced. I still believed something was wrong but I wasn't going to push it.

I am not looking forward to classes today even though we have a half-day we still have to attend all of our classes. This meant I had to deal with Jessica 5 times, which is the usual for me. Today however, we would have shorter classes and nothing to do since when we have half days the teachers use it as a catch up day or pop quiz day. Jessica had managed to get herself seated by me in all but two classes and those were study halls. The only reason for my peace of mind is because Emmett and Alice have study hall with me for my first one and Rosalie and Jasper have it with me for my second one.

I got lucky in Algebra III and Mr. Ross gave us a pop quiz. After we took them we handed them in and Mr. Ross handed them back out to us giving us someone else's paper. I got Bella's quiz and noticed that Jessica had mine. We corrected them and then had to hand them back to the other person. When I walked up to Bella's desk I handed her the quiz and said, "Belle, you did a very good job, none wrong." She didn't respond. I then nudged her and she said, "We need to talk after school."

_A/N: I should end it here. J/K  
_

I started to ask her what was wrong, but the bell rang and she took off to her next class. Jessica stopped me before I could even move to follow Bella.

"Hey Edward when are you picking me up tonight?" Jessica asked pushing her breast into my chest.

"Jessica back off and I thought you were going with Mike. We are not going as a couple, remember." I reminded her pushing her back.

"I was hoping that you changed your mind and wanted to take me instead." Jessica remarked.

"Jessica I am going with Bella, my girlfriend. Remember we are over and I am with Belle now. Nothing is going to change that!" I exclaimed and walked away. I could have sworn that I heard her say something along the lines of 'Not if I can help it.' I brushed off what I thought she said and went to my next class with Emmett. It was gym we changed into our gym clothes and played dodge ball for the shortened period.

Jessica left me alone for the rest of the classes we had together. My day was pretty relaxed. I am very worried about what is up with Bella. I am hoping she will tell me. I walked into Chemistry hoping Bella would talk to me. We were given a pop quiz and then given free time. Bella seemed to be doing much better, almost like a whole other person. She told me she just wanted to forget her fear and have fun when I asked her about it. We walked out of school and went to my car. Just as Bella was getting in the car I felt two arms snake around my waist, I couldn't believe that Jessica would do this. Why in the hell can't she figure out that we are not together anymore and never will be? I told her off and walked over to my car door. I got in the car and kissed Bella. Boy did I want more of her, but I had to wait until tonight.

As soon as we got to my house Alice took Bella away from me. I didn't even get to give her a hug or kiss. I decided to play some music on the piano. I played a couple of songs before I was just thinking about everything. I tried to compose a new song, but nothing would come. I just sat there thinking. After about three hours of sitting at my piano I decided to go join Jasper and Emmett playing the Wii. We played for an hour and then decided it was time to get ready.

I went to my room and took a shower then got dressed. I looked at my hair and decided to slick it to the right. I pulled a little down so that it was a bit unkempt. I grabbed the hat that went with my Rhett outfit and went downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were there as well. Jasper looked like he was ready to go play for the New York Yankees, it looked good on him and I can see him being a professional baseball player.

We were waiting downstairs for about 30 minutes when Rosalie came down the stairs. She was the vision of Queen Helena of Troy. Rosalie's dress was white and calf length. The bottom of the dress had a golden trim. The top of the skirt line came to just under her breast. At that point there was what looked like a golden braided cloth going around the dress. The top was a wide V starting at about the armpit where there is a braided golden spaghetti strap went over her shoulders. There was a red shawl that goes around Rosalie's shoulders; it now was at her elbows. Rosalie's long blonde hair was curled and fell around her shoulders. She was also wearing a pearl 4-string choker necklace and a pearl headband. She looked awesome next to Emmett, who kind of intimidated me as Prince Paris.

Alice was the next down the stairs. The first thing I notice was that my normally brunette sister was wearing a short curly blonde wig. Alice's dress was a white pleated halter-top that fell just below her knees. She was wearing white heals with many straps and white earrings.

Finally my beauty came towards me. Her beauty froze me. Bella's chocolate brown hair was mostly down a little bit was pulled out of her face with green ribbons. The dress was floor length, poofy, and white with green flowery accents. Her waist was accented by a wide green ribbon tied in a bow at the small of Bella's back. My love's chest was offered to me and I couldn't tear my eyes away easily, but there was more of my Bella to see. She wore the straps around her shoulder and a green ribbon also accented the rooching at the top of the dress. With the style of the dress I couldn't tell what kind of shoes Bella was wearing, I imagined they were flats, as Bella wasn't having issues with her walking. Bella also had a straw hat in her right hand that had a long green ribbon and in her left hand she held an umbrella.

I was staring at her beauty when Bella dropped everything and moved to me I took her in my arms and started to kiss her. I wish we didn't have to leave.

"You are gorgeous, I can't wait to get back here with you." I told her.

"Maybe in a couple hours," Bella replied looking kind of distant again. I really needed to figure out what was going on, but I knew now wasn't the time.

At the restaurant

The little Italian restaurant outside of La Push was a new experience for all of us. Charlie suggested it since he has a couple of friends on the reservation. I am glad that we listened to him. This place was great. At one point during dinner Bella got really tense and I couldn't figure out why. I looked around and saw that Jessica was sitting at a table with Mike and another guy who looked familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. I decided to let it go because that probably wasn't what was bothering Bella anyway. We left the restaurant and headed to the school for Prom.

We arrived at the school; Emmett and Rosalie went to make sure they looked good. Jessica arrived.

"I am going to go help Alice make sure things look right. You behave," Bella told me giving me a unforgettable kiss and turned to walk away.

"Why wouldn't I behave? You won't be next to me to tempt me." I answered her as she walked away.

Jessica walked up to me with a smirk on her face; it almost looked like she had won something. "How has your evening been so far, Jessica?" I asked.

"It just got a whole lot better." Jessica said brushing up against me.

"Calm down, you are not my girlfriend." I said pushing her away.

About 20 minutes later while we were getting ready to go into the gym why Alice came up to me and said,

"Edward we are going to get going and make sure the house is ready for everyone tonight. Sorry we are not staying longer but I need to get back."

"Where is Belle?" I asked confused.

"She went with Jasper. She told me to say she loves you." Alice responded.

"That is unusual she normally give me a kiss." I told her.

"Everything is fine. She just wanted to keep Jasper company." Alice reassured.

"Alright, just make sure she is okay." I said as Alice walked away and we started to walk into the gym.

There is so much more to this chapter, but I decided it was taking to long give to you. I will put the rest in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry it took so long to add. Please let me know what you think and review.


	10. The Begining of the End Edward's POV

_**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. **_

_**Sexual content in this chapter**_

_**I love the movie New Moon. It was great. Opening night 12:05 showing my sister (the Beta) and stepsister made it a night out. We left my husband home alone to watch our two year old (he's almost three) and our two-year-old niece. Arrived at the theater 3 hours early. I can't complain though I loved it.**_

Beginning of the End - Edwards POV

Here I am at my own prom without my girlfriend. Bella left earlier to help my sister get the after party ready. I know Bella has a lot of last minute preparations to do for the food, but I was hoping to get a dance out of her. Instead I have to dance with Jessica. I hate having Jessica in my arms it feels so unnatural. I try to keep my distance and Jessica cuddles up to me. When I decide I want to sit out Jessica has to sit next to me.

The song ended and Hallie steps out on stage with a microphone and says.

"Everyone our Prom King and Prom Queen will be announced after the next song, we are tabulating the votes now."

It was a very slow song and Jessica cuddled up to me making me very uncomfortable. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder I look towards them and see Rosalie.

"Can I cut in?" She asked.

"I don't…" Jessica started to say looking annoyed when I cut in with.

"Yes, of course Rosalie."

Once Jessica walked away in a huff, I thanked Rosalie. Her response was, "Not a problem. Em and I were talking about how miserable you looked. We decided I would come dance with you."

When the song ended Hallie came back on the stage with her microphone and said, "I would like to have everyone's attention. I am going to announce our Famous Couples Junior Prom King and Queen… By your votes this year's prom king is Edward Cullen and you prom queen is Jessica Stanley.

I really wished I could die now. I don't want to be king and more importantly I don't want Jessica to be my queen. Bella and only Bella is my queen. I voted for Emmett and Rosalie and I know others who wanted them king and queen. I have a feeling the votes were set up so I would have to be with Jessica even more tonight.

I went up on stage to stand next to Jessica while we were crowned and photographed. "Now the King and Queen will have their first dance." Hallie said.

Everyone moved off the dance floor as Jessica and I walked down to the center of the floor. The music started to play and I almost died as I realized what song was playing. I was also happy Bella wasn't here to see this. The song that played was 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift, Bella's and my song.

"Perfect song for us. We belong together. I can't wait for you to realize that Bella is not the one for you I am." Jessica believed out loud putting her head on my shoulder.

I stopped moving and stood there in disbelief. Jessica looked at me bewildered. I walked away from her. How in the hell can she still think there is a chance in us being together? After everything she has done to Bella and myself, I can't stand to even be in the same room as her. I left the gym, walked to my mustang and leaned up against the hood.

_During recess one on the first days of school, I was out on the baseball diamond playing catch with my new friend, Emmett. Alice usually sat on one of the team benches watching me play. She always told me that I was either going to be a doctor or a baseball player and wanted to be there before I made it big. I looked around to find out where she was and I notice the Belle sitting next to her. This girl was so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Luckily Emmett called my attention before he through the ball to me. I told Emmett I was finished playing for now we could do more after lunch. He walked away to go join the basketball game closer to the school. I sat on the opposite team bench of Alice and her new friend. The new girl's brown hair blew gently in the wind. The sun kept catching different strands and her hair looked like it had a reddish tint to it. Alice must have said something funny because my Belle looked up and her face was perfect. I could see the characteristics well, but she was beautiful and the way her mouth formed when she laughed was mesmerizing. _

_This being was sent from god and I was captured. If she asked me to jump off a bridge today I would do it. No questions asked. The bell rang and recess was over. I followed behind Alice and her friend but neither of them noticed._

I forgot all about that. I guess I have been in love with Bella from the beginning. Even in fifth grade I knew Bella was the one for me. I just wish it hadn't taken me so long to figure it out. Bella is the one for me, the only one for me. The next thing I realize is my car moving a little, I looked over and saw Emmett leaning against my car.

"You okay dude?" He asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah. I just wish Bella were here. I miss her so much and really wanted to share this special day with her. I can't believe I am a stupid king. I don't want to be king." I pouted.

"Well suck it up I think there are only a few more songs and then we can leave. It is 11:30 you know. Prom is over at 12, so you will get to be with my sister soon. Just remember you are very lucky to be with her and don't fuck it up or I will fuck you up." Emmett responded.

We went back into the dance. I danced another song with Rosalie and was able to sit out two songs before Jessica found me.

"This is the last song so make it count," The DJ announced before starting Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Jessica and I went out onto the dance floor and danced the last song. She respected my space. This was the nicest dance we had had all night. After the song was finished, Mike came over and left with Jessica. I got in my mustang and headed for home. I pulled up our mile long driveway and saw that it was already packed with cars. Luckily Alice had put signs up so that in front of the garage doors was clear so I pulled into the garage. Emmett was pulling in as I got out of the car. Once the jeep was in I shut the garage door, we generally don't let everyone see our cars as they are very expensive and nothing can happen to them. We also try not to flaunt how much money we have, as we are the richest family in Forks.

Emmett, Rosalie, and I went into the house while music was blaring around us. The house was interestingly decorated. There were pictures of Famous Couples all over the place from movie posters to printed pictures. My sister spared no expense. Before we left for prom Emmett and I removed all the breakables from the living room. I walked around looking for Bella. She wasn't in the living room so I tried the kitchen. There she was putting the finishing touches on the ham and pickle rolls. The island in our kitchen was adorned with all the food and refreshments my love made as well as small pictures of famous couples. Alice even had special paper plates and paper cups with many different famous historic couple on them. Everything was great.

After Bella finished her rolls, she came over and gave me a hug. It seemed like something was bothering her and I asked her about it.

"I am fine for now. We will need to talk but it can wait until tomorrow. Everything is fine. You need to have fun tonight, my King. Congratulations on being Prom King." She tried to reassure me.

I decided it was better to not fight with her about anything right now.

"I think someone owes me a couple dances since you left me at prom." I said jokingly. Bella must have taken me seriously because she took me out to the living room and danced with me. We danced and goofed around for an hour before trouble happened.

"Bella. Did you know that the song Edward and I danced to was perfect for the two of us," Jessica interrupted Bella and I dancing.

"Jessica I really don't care." Bella answered her trying to pretend she wasn't there.

"We danced to You Belong with Me. I think it is perfect for us. Edward will determine that you are no good for him and come back to me." Jessica goateed.

"You know what Jessica I don't feel good and I am going to go up and try to relax." Bella exploded. I knew right there that something is really wrong with my Bella and I had to figure out what it is. Bella took off upstairs. I tried to follow her but to many people got in my way and by the time I reached the stairs she was gone. I decided I would leave her alone for a little bit and cool off.

I turned around to survey the room and find Alice or Emmett and I found both of them with Jessica standing in between them looking a little scared. I rushed over to the scene to stop it before it got out of hand. Emmett punched his fist a couple of times, I couldn't tell what Alice was doing as her back was to me, but I would hate to be Jessica at this point in time. When I finally got to the three of them Jasper and Rosalie reached the group at the same time.

"What in the Sam hell do you think you guys are doing?" Rosalie asked.

"We are taking care of this little problem." Emmett answered sternly.

"What are you going to do kill her? You need to let her be!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Jaz she is bothering Bella, and I am getting really sick of having to remind her of what reality is." Alice piped up.

"Guys I don't know what you are talking about. I was just walking by I said Hello to Bella and she freaked out." Jessica said.

"You live in your own universe don't you? You think we are getting back together. You really do believe that you didn't say anything to set Bella off. You know perfectly well that You Belong with Me is Belle's and my song. I wouldn't doubt you had something to do with which song was played for the king and queen. I wouldn't be surprised if you, Lauren, and Hallie had something to do with us being named king and queen of prom. I know most of our class was going to vote for Emmett and Rosalie to be king and queen. I don't know how to say this in any plainer English, I DON'T WANT YOU JESSICA. You and I were the biggest mistake I have ever made!" I went off on her and stormed away to find Bella.

I correctly guessed that Bella was in my room. I knocked and heard sniffling coming from the other side of the door. I take my bedroom key out of my pocket and unlock the door. I walk into my room and see my beautiful Belle sitting on my couch she is covered by a blanket and I can see she is wearing one of my white wife beater shirts. It takes her a couple of minutes to realize I am in the room and once she does she stops sniffling and tries to pretend that nothing is wrong.

"Belle honey, what is wrong? Don't tell me nothing or that you will talk to me about it later. Something is definitely wrong and I want to know what it is. I love you so much that it scares me when something is bothering you, this is scaring me even more because I don't know what is wrong and you won't tell me. What ever it is baby we will work through it together." I told her as I moved towards her. Once I reached the couch she was sitting on I took her in my arms and just held her until she was ready to talk. She didn't talk right away. The first noise she made was a wince in pain. Now I was really worried. I pulled her away from me and when our eyes locked she started to sob again. In between the sobs she said. "I am so embarrassed Eddie, I am having really bad cramps and I didn't want them to ruin your prom."

"Oh Belle, you should have told me. I would have made Alice hire a cook and made you relax. You shouldn't have been running around like you were just to make Alice happy or because you wanted me happy. I am happy with you no matter what. You are my life Belle." I told her pulling her back close to me again and rubbing the small of her back, hoping to help relax her even just a little.

"I am sorry Eddie, I should have told you what was going on. Please just let me relax and you can go down stairs enjoy the rest of the night. I will be here in your bed when you come up." Bella told me.

"No, I would much rather stay up here with you. I just want to hold you in my arms." I replied.

"Edward Cullen. You will go back down those stairs and at least hang with our friends. Emmett will get worried if you don't go back downstairs. I don't want my brother banging on the door because he thinks something is up." She demanded. I couldn't fight with her especially knowing that my Bella is in pain.

I went back down stairs. I had to reassure our friends and siblings that Bella was okay and that she was just feeling a little tired. They all believed me and we kind of just hung out in the kitchen. At about 4:00 in the morning I decided to head up to my room to sleep. Emmett said that he and Rosalie would stay until the remaining stragglers left the house. There were a couple of people who already passed out on the floor from exhaustion. Jessica was sleeping on the one couch that Emmett and I left in the living room.

I climbed the stairs and climbed into bed with Bella. I laid down and pulled her into my arms. I inhaled her strawberry sent and fell into a deep slumber. At one point during my sleep the smell of strawberries faded. I started to dream about having sex with Bella. It was great she started out rubbing me through the pajama pants I was wearing to bed. Once I got hard she took me in her hands and started to kiss the top of my head.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I woke up very startled at the sound of Bella's enraged voice coming from the couch in my room.

_**Sorry to leave you with a cliffy, but it is totally necessary. I hope you all enjoy. What do you think freaked Bella out? Any idea's what is wrong with Bella? Please review.**_


	11. The Begining of the End Bella's POV

_**I own nothing except the storyline. This chapter is a recount of the last chapter in Bella's point of view. I will not be going over everything the same as last chapter. There are points in time that Edward wasn't there for and I wanted to let everyone know what happened to lead up to where Edward's POV ended in the last chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

**Beginning of the End, Bella POV**

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. I missed my period last week. I don't understand what happened, we used protection, both a condom and I am on the pill. I haven't missed a pill since I started. I don't know what to do. I am on my way to the Cullen's house to help set up for the post prom party tomorrow night. I needed to stop at home and get a couple cookbooks and a few spices that Esme doesn't have at her house. I get to the Cullen's house saying hello to everyone then I go to the kitchen and get started. Edward comes over and gives me a kiss. I break away from him and say.

"Eddie I don't feel good and I don't want to get you sick." I continue to cook feeling a little guilty for not telling him what is going on, while Edward watches.

At some point in time Alice sends Edward away to do something for her. She then came up to me and says, "Bella are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you."

I lied and told Alice I am fine. I don't want to stress her out. I will wait until I know for sure. Besides my period may come tomorrow. The rest of the night went pretty well. Emmett insisted on driving me home since I didn't feel good. It is absurd, I can drive, but Emmett insisted and you don't argue with my big brother.

We got home and I went straight up to my room and got ready for bed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called and Emmett walked through the door looking worried.

"Bells, are you okay? You seem to be worried about something and I want to make sure you are good." He said in a worried tone showing that his tough funny guy exterior is gone. When Emmett is alone with me he is a teddy bear and not the tough guy he is when everyone else is around. Emmett is my rock we have been there for each other when Renee wanted nothing to do with us. I hate having to lie to him, but I don't know what else to do right now. If I am pregnant I can't tell him or he will possibly kill Edward and I don't want to worry him if I am not pregnant then he will have at the minimum beat Edward up for nothing.

"Bells, what is going on?" Emmett demanded when I didn't answer him.

"I am fine Emmett. I am just worried about tomorrow night and Jessica. She won't give up on Edward," I said, telling a partial truth. I am worried about Jessica; she has been leaving hints that something is going to happen tomorrow night.

Emmett took me in his arms and said, "I will hurt Edward if he hurts you and Rosalie has promised to hurt Jessica or any girl if she hurts you. Bells, you are not just my little sister but you know how our friends feel about you. They all would die to defend you. Good night. I will see you in the morning." Emmett kissed my forehead and left my room.

I have a very restless sleep. I keep waking up and rushing to the bathroom, thinking I got my period. How ever it was nothing. I didn't even have to pee. When I did sleep I dreamt that I was indeed pregnant, Edward left me, and I was forced to leave my friends to go to a house for pregnant teens. I woke up in a panic and rushed to the shower hoping the hot water would help clear my mind. I got out and Charlie had already left for work. Emmett was having a bowl of cereal. Rosalie was sitting at the table next to him drinking a glass of orange juice. I heard the TV on in the living room and was confused as to why.

"Who's in the living room? Charlie went to work earlier." I inquired.

"Jasper. He is waiting here for Alice she should be by any minute to grab your clothing for this weekend. I told her to come by after our half day, but she insisted that she needed all the afternoon to get us ready." Rosalie answered, as there was a knock on the door and then added, "Great timing."

Jasper let Alice in; she acted like she had been drinking extra strength coffee for hours. She gave Jasper a quick hug and ran over to me almost knocking me over. That pixie is sure strong for someone so small.

"Bella are you ready for this weekend? I can't wait, we get to go to prom with our boyfriends." She then dropped her voice to a whisper, "I think Jasper is getting lucky tonight, what do you think is Edward getting it to?"

"I don't know." I answered back. I then turned and searched the cupboards looking for something to eat. Alice went upstairs and raided my room she was done in minutes. I am very worried about what she grabbed for me to wear.

Alice came downstairs as Emmett finished up his breakfast. The four of them left for school. I decided that I wanted an apple and two slices of cinnamon raisin toast. When the toast was done I sat down at the table with a glass of water and ate my breakfast. After breakfast I had a little time to do the dishes before Edward showed up. I drifted off into another place as I was washing my plate. My mind drifted to my dream again and the fact that I didn't know what to do. I needed to get a pregnancy test and tell Edward that we might be parents soon. I feel arms wrap around me and I screamed. I realized it was Edward I calmed down immediately and it seemed like he gave me a kiss on the top of my head. I knew that we shouldn't kiss, but I couldn't help it when I looked into his eyes they captivate me and I lose control of my brain. I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer for a kiss. The kiss kept intensifying and that is when I pulled away and told him we had to get to school.

The car ride was quiet except for when Edward asked me what was wrong and again I told him nothing. I sat for the rest of the drive and smiled while listing to the classical music coming out of his car radio. When we arrived at school Edward and I walked to our first short class of the day Algebra III. We had a pop quiz. I was pretty much out of it. When Mr. Ross asked us to hand in our papers I came back to. Mr. Ross then handed back out quizzes. I was given Jessica's to correct. She got 3 out of 11 and my table partner Hallie took Jessica's quiz back. While Hallie was up Edward came over to me and said something. I didn't respond to him and he had to nudge me and I blurted out, "We have to talk after school."

Edward started to respond but the bell rang and I took off for my next class. Creative writing was a breeze the teacher decided to give us time to work on our upcoming assignment. My classes until History flew by because I was in a daze worrying about being pregnant. When I saw the worried expression on Jasper's face I decided to let go of the fear and just worry about having fun. I can worry about being pregnant tomorrow. Our teacher didn't have anything for us to do so Jasper and I talked through class. It was nice to be carefree, even if it was just a facade. My last class with Edward was Chemistry that was the real test as to how pretending that nothing was bothering me was going. We had another pop quiz we turned them in and the teacher corrected them. While she was correcting them we had free time.

"How are things going? You seem to be better than you were earlier." Edward observed.

"Yeah. I am better now. I decided to put my fear of dances behind me for you, Rosalie, and Emmett." I lied.

"Are you sure that's all it was?" He asked. This is why I love him he is so protective and caring.

"Yes, positive," I almost laughed at my choice of words. We had a wonderful conversation, I felt bad for not telling him what is going on but I don't want to stress him yet. When the bell rang signifying the end of the day we left the school and walked to his car. When we go to his car he opened the door for me and as I was getting in Jessica came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist before we even knew she was there. Edward removed her arms from around him and told her.

"Jessica stop. We are not dating. You do NOT have the right to touch me like that anymore. I will see you later." With that he closed my door, walked around the car, and got in. While Jessica was watching Edward leaned over and gave me a quick but very passionate kiss, we then drove away holding hands.

I dreaded going to see Alice. We have 6 hours before our reservations for dinner at a new Italian place outside of La Push. During at least the next 4 of those 6 hours I will be Barbie Bella. I don't think I am going to enjoy the make over. First thing Alice did was have me take a shower, even though I took one this morning before school. After showering and toweling off, Rosalie blew dried my hair and added a curl enhancing product to my hair. Next I put on my undergarments and Alice helped me get into the girdle. I swear she made it too tight, as long as I could breath I will be okay.

Rosalie then left the room and came back with three salads and three bottles of juice.

"What are the guys doing?" I asked knowing it would take them maybe an hour to get ready.

"Ed is sitting at this piano, while Jasper and Emmett are playing video games." Rosalie answered.

For the next half an hour we discussed what would happen tonight and when Alice, Jasper, and I would come back here and finish up. When we were done eating I got to sit and relax while Rosalie and Alice showered. I used Alice's laptop to check my e-mail; there wasn't anything too interesting. I logged off as Alice came out of the shower. She put on her undergarments and then put on a silky white robe. Rosalie came in also wearing a robe. For the next two and a half hours Alice and Rosalie poked, prodded, and dressed me. In between doing my hair and make up Alice and Rosalie got dressed as well as doing their hair and make up.

All of us took one last look in the mirror before heading out the door. Rosalie looked like a perfect Queen Helena of Troy went first. Followed by a gorgeous Marilyn Monroe look alike Alice. I am the last one down the stairs.

The first person I saw when I came down the stairs was Jasper. He looked wonderful in what looked to be an authentic New York Yankee uniform with the number 5 on it. His hair stuck out a little bit under his Yankee baseball hat. Jasper wasn't wearing cleats; Alice must have decided that sneaker are better in the gym. There was also a glove in Jasper's back pocket. Joe DiMaggio and Marilyn Monroe looked like they just stepped out of a magazine.

Emmett was the next person I saw and he looked more intimidating than usual. My brother wearing any type of armor is scary, then you add the sword on his hip and some people would run away. Emmett's armor was leather platemail put together by what looks like leather strips. The boots Emmett was wearing look home made. Emmett and Rosalie looked awesome together.

My eyes then meet the only man I needed. Edward. The first thing I noticed about him was that his normally messy copper kissed hair was styled and parted to the right with a little piece dangling down on his forehead. Edward was wearing a 3 piece black suit with a white collared shirt and a blue with white speck tie. Edward was also wearing a pair of short black boots.

I smiled to him, dropped my things while running to him and then threw myself into his arms. We started to kiss. This kiss wiped my fears away. I know that no matter what we will be together. The kiss ended too quickly. Edward told me that I was gorgeous and he wanted to be here with me and I let him know we had all weekend. We left for the prom Edward and I were in the Mustang convertible again, Jasper and Alice were in her viper, and Emmett and Rosalie were in his Jeep we drove to Clearwater's, a new Italian restaurant outside of La Push, Charlie knows the owner Sue Clearwater and her husband Harry Clearwater. Charlie and Harry have been friends since Charlie joined the police force when I was just a baby.

We were sitting there eating and having fun when I heard Jessica's voice, I couldn't make out what she said but I heard her voice. I looked over to her table to see Jessica, Mike, and Tyler of all people at the table laughing and having fun. I tensed up why is he here and why is he with Mike and Jessica? I thought Mike was a good guy and he sits there with a rapist, I guess I was wrong about him. I don't remember much of what happened until we got to the school, I was confused about Tyler being near me. Once I realized we were at the school, I decided I needed something to take my mind off of Tyler. Jessica arrived with Mike and was walking towards us. I told Edward I was going to go make sure that things were right in the gym and then I grabbed him for a kiss. I kissed him like it was the last kiss we would ever have. I grabbed a handful of hair and deepened the kiss even more. I let go of Edward and told him to behave. It isn't even that I don't trust him, it is Jessica I don't trust. I walked away and didn't look back. I don't want to know what Jessica is trying to do to my man.

I enter the gym to check things out and it looked great. There were black and white streamers all over the gym. There was a table of hor dourves and drinks, which I made for everyone. I turned to walk away and Mr. Stanley was walking towards me wearing a business suit. I thought he was a little too dressed up for his daughter's prom.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked pulling something out of his breast pocket. He knows who I am so I got a little scared.

"Yes," I replied in barely a whisper.

"You have been served." He told me handing me what looked like a folded piece of paper and walked away.

I looked down and read State of Washington vs. Tyler Crowley. I fell to my knees. In what seemed like seconds Jasper and Alice were next to me. I heard their voices but I couldn't understand what they were saying. I was helped up and then walked to Alice's car. I some how ended up sitting on Jaspers lap while Alice disappeared. When she got back into the car I heard her say. "Edward thinks were taking her to our house to start getting ready for the after party. He is a little dissapointed but went with it."

"I am going to be fine, I was just a little shaken up. I saw Tyler at Clearwater's and I guess seeing the summons freaked me out." I told both of them.

"Are you sure. There really isn't much to do and I can help with what ever you need." Jasper suggessted.

"I am fine. Let's just go I actually have a bit to do before everyone gets here." I explained.

When we got to the house I went straight into the kitchen and sat down at their breakfast bar to read what the rest of the summons said. It told me that the proscecution wanted to question me and put me on the stand June 16th. I put my head down for a minute and cried. I let out all of my frusturation about missing my peroid and now this. I guess I have a date to count down the dread to. I composed myself and got started on the food. At 11:00 Alice came into the kitchen and wanted to talk.

"What is going on? Don't lie to me. Whatever it is I will keep quiet if you want me to." Alice explained.

"Alice, I don't want to burden you with this. It is my problem no one elses." I told her.

"I am here for you no matter what. We are best friends you can count on me." Alice retorted.

I thought about it for a minute and decided I needed to talk to someone and Alice could keep a secret. I was about to tell her when I doubled over in pain I was having horrible cramps. I excused myself and ran to the bathroom. Nothing, I could have sworn that my peroid was starting. I composed myself again, returned to the kitchen and to my preparations.

While I was in the bathrom Alice got distracted by the DJ and his set up. She was giving him a play list of songs that must be played and songs that must not be played. Shortly after midnight people began to show up and the music started. Edward watched me cook for a little bit then I walked to him and kissed him. I went back to work finishing the ham rolls. After putting the rolls with the rest of my creations on the breakfast nook, we then went into the living room.

My cramps were pretty bad but I wasn't going to let on that there is a problem anymore tonight. I let him down too much today by not being strong. I love him and I want tonight to be a night he will never forget. He jokingly told me that I owed him a dance and I agreed that I did so we went danced. We continued to dance forgetting that there was a world around me.

Jessica broke me out of my thought by telling me that her and Edward danced to a prefect song as king and queen. Jessica told me that it was our song and she gloated that it was perfect for her and MY BOYFRIEND. I ran away from the situtation rather than fight her. As I reached the stairs I got another really bad cramp. As I ran up the stairs I tripped on a few stairs. When I reached Edward's door I fumbled with the key that was in my pocket. Once I was in the room I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I started to get undressed, my dress was very easy to take off while the girdle was a little more difficult, I finally got it off and put on one of Edward's white wife beaters and a pair of his draw sting pajama pants. I grabbed the comforter off of the bed and sat down on the couch and let everything from the last week out. I didn't notice at first that Edward had come into the room. He wanted to know what was wrong so I told him that I was in pain from having cramps. I could tell that he felt bad that I was in pain, but I reassured him that I just want to relax and I would be fine. He reluctantly went back down to the party. I decided that I would go to sleep in the bed, hopefully sleep would make me feel better. At about 4:00 Edward came in to bed and held me. I fell into a comfortable slumber. I awoke some time later with a very bad cramp. I ran to the bathroom and some how got lucky because I cought my period before making any kind of mess. I went back to Edward's bed and saw he was holding my pillow tightly so I decided to grab the smaller blanket and sleep on his couch. I heard Edward say my name and thought he was looking for me since I wasn't in his bed. I got up and saw a buldge under his blanket that shouldn't have been there.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I yelled. I was so angry that I couldnt' say anything else. Edward sat up completely confused as to why I was not in bed with him.

_**Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I would like at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I am working on it now, so I would like to have it up in a couple of days most that is all dependent on how many reviews I get. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter.**_


	12. What in the Hell is Going on Here

_**I haven't gotten the 10 reviews I asked for but I figure it has been two weeks and I know that some of you would like to know what happens next. **_

_**I own nothing but the story line and the computer I type it on. Keep enjoying the story.**_

Edward POV

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" I woke up very startled at the sound of Bella's enraged voice coming from the couch in my room. I am very confused because last I knew Bella was in bed with me. Someone is in my bed and it isn't Bella.

"We are having sex or at least we were before you interrupted us." Jessica's voice came out from under my sheets. I am pretty sure nothing happened as I still had my underwear and pajama pants on and I felt dry.

"Well I will leave you alone and I guess it is a good thing I am not pregnant." Bella hollered before I could say anything and walked out the door leaving me shocked.

"Finally we are alone and we can do what we have been wanting to do since you got together with Bella.

Jessica started to climb on me; I was in shock due to what Bella said to me. Pregnant, Bella. Why didn't she tell me? I would have been by her side every second. I need to find her and talk to her. I pushed Jessica off and ran to find Bella. I

I walked out my room and almost ran in to an angry looking Emmett.

"My sister came running out of here crying. I could only make out something with you and Jessica. You have 2 seconds to explain." Emmett sternly stated pulling his arm back to punch me.

"I have no idea what is going on. I woke up, Jessica was in my bed, and Belle was understandably upset. I need to find Bella and talk to her." I tried to explain Emmett punched me in the shoulder.

"If I find out you intentionally hurt my sister that punch will feel like nothing. I will find her and send her to you if she wants to talk to you." Emmett told me.

Rosalie came walking towards us and Emmett left me to walk over to Rosalie. The two of them exchanged words and gave each other a kiss before continuing on their respective ways. Once Rosalie reached me she hulled off and punched me in the gut.

"That's for Bella! How could you? I thought you loved Bella, boy was I so wrong. You had better stay away from your sister I think she might be angrier than I am. Is your slut still in your bedroom?" Rosalie asked.

"Jessica is in there but nothing happened." I tried to defend myself. I hope to never hurt Bella on purpose. I have already been hit twice and I can only imagine what would happen if I had meant to hurt Bella. I haven't even seen Alice or Jasper yet. I am pretty sure that I wouldn't survive if I did something to Bella.

"What ever." Rosalie answered me walking towards my room.

I headed to the kitchen to wait for Bella. As I walked away I heard yelling coming from my room. I ignored it; Jessica deserved whatever Rosalie had to dish out to her. My only hope is that I can talk to Bella and find out if she will forgive me. I still don't understand thinking she was pregnant and didn't want to tell me. I need to get to the bottom of this. Jessica walking down the stairs and into the kitchen pulls me out of my thoughts. She looked like Rosalie talked with more than just her voice, Jessica has a very red check as if she was slapped or hit.

"Hey honey. Can I get a ride home?" Jessica asked me. I don't think she realize that Rosalie was following her down the stairs.

"I don't care how you get home. You have caused me enough problems to last a life time." I told Jessica.

"I told you not to speak to him. Get out of here and leave all of us alone."

Jessica turned and walked out of the room and out the door. I turned around and saw Bella standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Bella POV

I ran straight to Alice after leaving Edward. Unsure about what to think I hoped she could help. I knocked on her door, pretty sure that it was early enough that even Alice was still sleeping. Alice sleepily hollered to go away. I knocked again this time Jasper opened the door, he was only wearing a pair of smiley face boxers. Jasper took one look at me and brought me into his arms and pulled me with him into Alice's room. I started to cry; everything seemed to be falling apart.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed rushing out of her bed and over to me as soon as she saw me. The next voice I heard shocked me.

"Bells, why are you crying?" My brother's voice came from the floor opposite of where we were sitting.

"Em? What are you doing here? I thought you and Rosalie would be in the guest room." I asked.

"Rosalie passed out here before I came up stairs to go to bed. I was helping the last guest out the door when Rosalie went to bed. Now why were you crying or do I need to go kill Edward for the answer." Emmett demanded.

"I woke up this morning to Jessica in Edward's bed, actually she was on top of him," was all I could get out before Emmett ran out of the room. Jasper was right behind him, probably to get away from all the emotions in the room. After Emmett left I quickly explained about thinking I was pregnant, getting my period, getting the summons and sleeping on the couch. When I was finished Rosalie left the room looking pretty angry.

"Bella, honey. Why didn't you talk to me? I would have supported you and been here so you didn't have to feel like you were alone." Alice said pulling a way from me a little.

I moved so I was sitting next to Alice on her bed and explained,

"Last night while I was cooking I almost told you but I got that horrible cramp and ran to the bathroom. When I cam out you were busy with the DJ."

Alice nodded and was about to say something when Emmett came back in.

"Are you going to be okay?" Emmett asked taking me into his big burly arms and hugging me.

"I will be fine. I just need to cool down then I'll go find Edward and we can talk about this." I told him.

"Well that's good, I guess. Edward wants to talk to you. I told him you would find him when you were ready" Emmett explained.

"Alice can you call Carlisle and see if he can come home to check me out. Then can I get a little alone time I need to compose myself before I talk to Edward." I suggested.

Everyone left me alone in Alice's room. I needed to come up with a plan to deal with Edward and possibly Jessica. After what I blurted out I needed to explain what's been going on with me. Next thing is just as important if not more important. I need to figure out where Edward stands on things. Then we needed to figure out where we go from here.

Once I had my game plan I went into Alice's bathroom and freshened up. I decided that a different shirt was needed I looked through my clothes that Alice hid in her closet. I couldn't find anything that I wanted to wear; I however did find one of Emmett's sweatshirts and put it on. I then went to find Edward.

I heard something from the kitchen so I decided to check it out. I walked into the kitchen only to see Jessica walking out. I wanted to do nothing more than punch her. She was out the door before I could do or say anything. Next time won't end up the same.

Edward turned around and our eyes meet. I became confused. I wanted him but did he want me?

"Eddie, can we go up to the guest room and talk alone?" I asked.

Edward took my hand and we walked up the stairs together.

_**Sorry it is so short and I am very sorry for the cliffhanger. I am working on the next chapter. Please enjoy. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I wanted to get this out so my sister didn't read it yet. I will have her read it and update the chapter correctly.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think or how mad you are at me for how it is going.**_


	13. Writers Block

I hate to do this. I writers block, I don't know what to do, so I am going to have to take a little time off. Ten again maybe this is what I need to do to get the story to flow again. I have about one-third of the chapter done, but I just can't think of more. I hope to have some up for you soon.

I wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about this story and I will be finishing it.


	14. Where Do We Go From Here

_Characters are not mine, only the storyline. This chapter is in third person I hope you enjoy it. I have had a couple people ask about why this story is labeled an Edward/Bella story and not an Edward/Jessica. Jessica is only a hurdle that Bella and Edward have to get through together. I hope this chapter helps straighten this out. If you have any questions or concerns please ask either in a review or in a PM, I enjoy hearing from all of you._

_I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait._

**Where Do We Go From Here?**

Edward and Bella enter the spare room holding hands however once the door closes Bella walks to a chair where Edward couldn't sit touching her. Bella motioned for him to sit on the bed across from her. They sat for a few minutes in silence. Finally Bella broke the ice by saying.

"Eddie, do you want to be with Jessica?"

"Oh my God, NO, Bella I only want to be with you. I don't know how Jessica got into my bed. I locked the door and when I came to bed you were there with me. I only want you I only assumed you were still in bed with me, but I didn't do anything with her. I was dreaming and I was completely dry." Edward explained.

"Dry? You mean you felt yourself?"

"Yes. As soon as I realized that I was in bed with Jessica and with the dream I was having I checked. Nothing happened with her. I was sure I wouldn't do anything like that even in my sleep. I know it would hurt you too much."

"That is thoughtful, but I don't know. I want to believe you but it is so hard with what I witnessed. I believe you can do better than me." The last part Bella whispered but it was loud enough for Edward to hear her.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. Will you please believe me that I want to be with you? I am positive that nothing happened with Jessica and nothing ever will? I want nothing more then to love you forever. You are the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I want to believe you. Eddie if anything like this ever happens again we are done. It shouldn't be this hard to be together." Bella said with tears in her eyes.

Edward tried to take Bella in his arms, but she pushed him away.

"I am not ready for that yet. I don't know if I can trust you. I want to be alone for a little while. I need to think." Bella explained and started to get up but Edward grabbed her arm and told her.

"I want to take you somewhere to talk." The look on Bella's face made Edward feel like he was crazy.

"Look Belle, there is something else we need to talk about and I would like to take you somewhere special to have this conversation.

Before Bella could answer there was a knock on the door and Alice's voice came through saying, "Bella my dad is here. You can come out and see him when ever you are ready."

Bella got up and left the room walking past Alice, who unusually said nothing and Bella was happy. She had so much to think about and wasn't completely ready to talk about it with out seeing Carlisle first.

Edward on the other hand became concerned that he and Bella hadn't come to any real conclusion about where they go from here. Edward slowly walked to the living room where he waited for Bella to be done with his father.

While Bella was talking to Carlisle, Edward just sat in thought. What happens if Bella won't forgive him? Edward is pretty sure that he can't live without Bella and doesn't want to try if he can't. What can Edward do about Jessica to keep her away from Bella and himself? Edward came to the conclusion that he would warn Jessica to stay away and if she didn't then he would be calling the police, assured in the thought that Charlie wouldn't be happy to hear about what Jessica is doing to his daughter.

Bella standing beside him brought Edward out of his thought

"You wanted to go somewhere special to talk?" She asked.

Edward nodded and offered his hand for her to take. She took it and Edward lead her to the car. He opened the door for her letting Bella in the Volvo. Edward got in and they drove in silence.

Edward wasn't speeding like he normally did he was following the speed limit. The tension in the car was so thick it would need to be cut with a steak knife. As Edward pulled in to the Forks Elementary School Bella looked around confused.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked as they pulled up next to the playground.

"This playground is where I first met you. Something inside of me knew that you were to be a huge part of my life. I know that we have a couple things to work through and talk about, but I know that you are the one for me. It may have taken a little while to come to that realization, but I know that my life wasn't the same before you and wouldn't be the same without you." Edward admitted.

"Edward," Bella started after a few minutes of silence.

"Belle I just want you to know how I feel. I love you more than anything in this world. I believe I have since I first saw you. There is no one in this world I believe will ever mean more to me than you. Before we get back on track with us…we need to talk." It was silent in the car. Bella hadn't said much since they pulled in; this scared Edward a little, and maybe Bella wasn't going to believe him about Jessica. Maybe Bella decided it wasn't worth it anymore. What if Bella didn't trust him at all? Why else would she not tell him she thought she was pregnant? The next thought scared him to death what if Bella had been pregnant and she lost the baby. What if they lost a baby at 16 and 17? Edward knew they needed to talk but didn't know where to start. The silence lasted for a couple more minutes before Edward finally spoke.

"Belle there are a couple things we need to talk about and I don't know where I should start. So I am starting with what I found out about first. Why didn't you tell me you thought you might be pregnant?"

After thinking about it for a couple seconds Bella answered with, " Eddie, I didn't want to ruin prom for you. I didn't want you to have to worry about being a young father. I know it is silly, but I was afraid that if I were pregnant you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. A child is a big responsibility and you don't have to take it on."

"Belle, you know that is ridiculous. I would love nothing more than to have a family with you. I would rather wait until we were finished with school, but I would stay with you no matter what."

"Actually thinking about it now, I know you would stay by me and our child. I also know I shouldn't have told you the way I did. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I need to know what happened with Carlisle. It has been driving me nuts not knowing. Are you okay?"

"Carlisle did a couple of tests and it turns out that I wasn't pregnant in the first place. Some people have a late or missed period after having sex for the first time. It was nothing to worry about any way."

It took Edward a little bit to process this information. Then he finally said, "I am happy that you are fine, but how are you feeling about it?"  
"I am happy I wasn't pregnant yet, I am overjoyed that I didn't lose our child. I want to have your child in the future, however I am not ready to do it now."

"I understand Belle. I agree we are too young to be having a baby. I love you." As Edward was taking Bella into his arms Bella told him that she loves him too.

Edward and Bella sat in the Volvo holding each other for half an hour barely moving. Finally Bella broke the silence, "There is more I need to tell you, but I would like to get out and stretch a little."

Edward got out of the car then opened Bella's door and helped her out of the door. They walked to the swings and both sat on one. Bella sat facing the school while Edward sat facing the parking lot, this way they could look at each other while talking.

"Can I ask you one more question before we talk about what you want to talk about?" Bella jumped at Edwards offer, as she didn't want to talk about the court summons yet.

"When we were at Clearwater's you got distant what happened?"

"Tyler was sitting at a table with Jessica and Mike. This is kind of what I needed to talk to you about. Before prom at the school I was served with a summons to speak at Tyler's hearing."

"Oh honey, you should have told me. I would have taken you in my arms and tried to make it better. I will be there by your side helping you stand up against Tyler. When is the hearing so I can be there with you? Is the summons why you didn't stay at the prom?"

"My day in court is June 16th. I didn't want to ruin your prom by giving you this bad news, so I just went with Alice and Jasper to get the party set up."

"I wish you would have told me. You are so much more important than anything or anyone. I don't want you to ever not tell me something for fear of ruining something. Bella if it is important to you it is important to me."

"I will try and tell you what is bothering me." Bella agreed.

Edward noticed Bella was starting to shiver so they went back to the car and drove to Edward's house. They went inside once they arrived to see no one was home. Bella went into the kitchen to make a couple sandwiches, as it was lunchtime and neither of them had any breakfast. Bella noticed a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_We decided to head out for the day to give you and Edward space. If you need us give me a call and whoever you need will be there. If you don't call we will be home between 5 and 6._

_ Alice_

While Bella was making sandwiches Edward sat down in the living room and noticed a sheet of paper. He picked it up and it read.

_Edward,_

_Your mom and I headed back to finish our weekend away, we will be home tomorrow night. If you have any questions or concerns please call my cell phone. Otherwise you dodged a bullet and you need to be more careful. We love you and Bella however neither of you are ready to be parents. Let what happened be a lesson to you both._

_ Enjoy,_

_ Dad_

_Edward I love you brother if you need me call me. We'll be home later. Alice_

_ P.S. If you hurt my sister I'll hurt you! Emmett_

Edward was a little overwhelmed. Carlisle was correct that Bella and Edward dodged a bullet, however he knew had the results been different his parents would be upset but still help where they could.

Bella came into the living room and put the sandwiches down on the table on top of Edward's note.

"I see you got a note too. Anything interesting in yours?"

"Not much, Carlisle and Esme are gone again for the rest of the weekend. Your brother threatened to hurt me if I hurt you."

"I am starting to believe the only reason you want to be with me is so Emmett won't beat you up," Bella joked.

"You know I love you, but Emmett is a little scary. If we were ever to break up I know I'm getting a huge ass kicking. It won't matter who leaves whom. If you leave me and are happy I will take it in a minute and if I hurt you I will seek him out. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Good thing we plan on staying together for a long time." Bella said playfully getting up and grabbing a Blue Ray and putting it in the player.

"Forever, I think." Edward said, grabbing Bella and pulling her on the couch next to him.

Edward then kissed Bella, it was their first passionate kiss since they woke up. Bella turned on the TV and pressed play for the movie. The two settled in and ate their grilled chicken sandwiches.

"Figures we would be watching Pride and Prejudice with no one else here. I think I have watched this movie with you at least 100 times, especially with all the different versions of it. If I'm not mistaken this is your favorite version."

"No this is the Colin Firth version, my favorite is the one with Kiera Knightly, but I figured we usually watch that one so I decided to change it up a bit."

After Bella and Edward finished their lunch they cuddled on the oversized couch, Edward was lying behind Bella and they watched the movie. Half way through the movie Edward couldn't resist Bella anymore so he started to run his hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. When he first touched her breast a soft moan escaped Bella's lips. Bella turned away from the movie to face Edward. They started to kiss passionately while their hands rediscovered each other's bodies. Edward's hands went under Bella's shirt and bra to feel her soft breast under her shirt. Bella's hand rubbed Edward's already hard member, stroking it through his pants. Bella's hand slipped under his clothing and kept rubbing. One of Edward's hands went to Bella's waistband that is when Bella broke the kissing saying, "We can't do that right now. Let me concentrate on pleasing you."

Edward didn't want Bella to be the only one pleased but he didn't want to ruin the moment with an argument either.

Edward and Bella went back to kissing and Bella resumed her rubbing. Edward and Bella continued to kiss and rub each other until Edward's finale. At this point Edward went upstairs to clean up and change. Bella cleaned up as well and the two of them cuddled up back on the couch and finished watching the movie. The couple fell asleep from the excitement.

_**I do not own Pride and Prejudice, I just love the book and latest movie. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.**_


	15. Protecting our Children

_**This chapter is in the 3**__**rd**__** person point of view. I hope you are enjoying this writing style as I am enjoying writing with it. I will go back to first person; I just thought these chapters benefited from this perspective. Thank you for all of the support and feedbacks. I appreciate all of our words. This chapter is not going to be a very long one, what I have happening in this chapter doesn't need any more drama added, so I Hope you enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing but the story line the rest belongs to Mrs. Meyers.**_

Protecting our Children

Sunday afternoon Carlisle and Esme came home. Esme took the girls into the living room to talk while Carlisle took the boys into the dining room.

In the living room:

"This house is so clean I never would have imagined there was a party here. How did everything go? Anything out of the ordinary happen after the party?" Esme asked.

"The party was great. Bella's food was awesome, she slipped out because she wasn't feeling well and I don't think she enjoyed her own food." Alice recounted.

"No, I didn't taste must of anything because I went up to Edward's room due to cramps." Bella said supporting Alice's statement.

"Emmett and I stayed down here after the party while the people who couldn't stay away slept for a little bit longer. Em sent me upstairs while he woke everyone up and sent him or her home. Jessica some how slipped up stairs into Edward's room causing us issues yesterday morning.

"How exactly did Jessica cause problems this time?"

Bella being tired of Jessica's interruption in her life paused before retelling her horrific story.

"Bella something must be done. I need to talk to Carlisle and we sit down with you later to figure out what to do." Esme said after Bella was finished telling the tale of the last few days.

Same time in the dinning room:

"Boy's what happened here this weekend?" Carlisle asked.

"Prom went pretty smoothly, Jessica had her issues but she was pretty well behaved, especially since Bells wasn't there." Emmett told Carlisle.

"Why wasn't Bella at prom? I thought she was somewhat excited to go with Edward." Carlisle inquired.

"Bella got a summon for court to testify against Tyler in June. She wasn't feeling up to partying after that, so Alice and I decided to bring her back here and set up for the post prom get together. Bella was with us for about an hour and then Jessica said something to set Bella off and she ran up to Edward's room and didn't come out until the next morning. When she did come out she was not a happy camper." Jasper answered.

"After Bells ran out I may have spoken with my fists and not words. I am so tired of Jessica hurting my sister. Bells is such a good person and doesn't deserve this at all. We ended up all sleeping in Alice's room, I guess wanting to be closer to Bells and with our other halves." Emmett recanted his part of the story.

Carlisle just sat there stunned that all of this happened in his home while he was not there. Not that he thought anything would have happened differently from what Esme said happened with her encounter with Jessica in our living room.

"I guess this is where I begin." Edward said after a little bit of silence. Wanting to put it off as long as he could. Edward didn't want to tell his father how his relationship with Bella almost ended. "I believe the issue started in Jessica's head. She still thinks that her and I are going to get back together. I keep telling her any way I can think of that we are not getting back together. I love Belle and nothing she does will change that. I have told her nicely, I have been mean about it. Nothing seems to work." Edward started. Edward continued to retell his horrid prom night. He didn't leave out any details. Once the story got to the house Edward got up to get a glass of water. Part of what he just retold hadn't even been told to Emmett and Jasper. Everyone at the table looked like they needed a little break. Edward took a couple quick sips before continuing with the story up to the point of convincing Bella nothing happened with Jessica.

"Boys if the girls are finished I would like you all to watch a movie while I talk to Esme." Carlisle said and the boys left the table to find where the girls were.

15 minutes later in Carlisle's office.

Carlisle and Esme sit on the couch that is under the window but across from the door to the hallway. There are two chairs between the door and the couch, in front of the chairs is a huge mahogany desk. On the desk are two laptop computers, files, a telephone, and a lot of loose papers. Behind the desk is a comfortable leather office chair that looks well used. The walls are lined with pictures of the Cullen family as well as some drawing that Alice and Edward made as little kids. There are a couple more famous artists paintings on the walls also some of Carlisle's doctorial certificates. On the wall behind the door to the hallway there is another door that leads to a small room where Carlisle sees his patients, when he works from home, he also uses the room to take care of his family in non-emergency cases.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged the stories of what happened over the weekend.

"Carlisle what are we going to do? This girl doesn't have a sense of reality. She lives in her own universe. We have to protect our children." Esme says with concern.

"I think it is time to involve the police. We need to have Charlie come over and discuss our options." Carlisle suggested walk over to the phone on his desk.

Carlisle picked up the phone and dialed the Swan house.

"Hello," Charlie said.

"Charlie, it's Carlisle we need you to come over as a cop and a parent. How about you plan on staying for dinner." Carlisle suggested.

"I am on my way over." Charlie replied quickly. The father's said good-bye and hung up.

* * *

Charlie arrived and he was escorted to the dining room where a very nervous Bella and Edward were with Esme across from them. Charlie sat at the head of the table by Bella while Carlisle sat at the other end between Edward and Esme. Carlisle suggested that Edward and Bella re-tell their story. When the couple was done Charlie seemed disappointed that they had sex, but quickly went into cop mode.

"I think restraining order's need to be filled out by both of you to keep Jessica Stanley away from you. I will call one of my deputies to get them started. Tomorrow there will be a temporary restraining order. Next week you will have to Port Angles for court to have the restraining order made more permanent." He said.

_**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know nothing about restraining orders so just pretend it is correct. Let me know what you think. There is more drama to come in the next chapter. I am planning on doing the court chapter with Tyler either the next chapter or the following one. Let me know what you think. Reviews help the creative juices flow.**_


	16. I am sorry

I am sorry to do this to you, but I wanted to let everyone know that I have not fallen off the face of the Earth and that I am working as we speak on the next chapter. I think I will have two posted at about the same time. I am working on the trial first which is what is taking me the longest. I do have another chapter coming before the trial. Like I said I don't want anyone to think I have forgotten them. Please be patient.


	17. Psycotic

I own nothing but this story line. The main characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**Here is another insight into Jessica's head. Alicia Vampire101 gave me the idea for this chapter, so this one is for you. I hope everyone enjoys it. There are some naughty parts definitely M rated. I did also add a small bit from Tyler's head. So if you don't want to read their POV's you can just skip this chapter and wait for the next one which is the trial and probably the longest chapter I have yet to write.**_

_**If you are continuing on to read….Enjoy.**_

Psychotic

"Ms. Jessica Stanley?" I opened the door to an older man dressed in a suit holding something in his hand.

"Yes, what do you want?" I am starting to get irritated. This man interrupted my beauty time. I had an incredible prom night with Edward and then waking up in his bed, after an incredible night of love making. The night would have been perfect if that mousy little bitch hadn't interrupted us before having sex again.

"Excuse me, Ms. Stanley," The man said bringing me out of my wonderful thoughts.

"What do you want?" I replied.

"You have been served." The man said handing me the things in his hand.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked taking the papers from him. I slammed the door in his face and went to the couch to read the summons. These must be for Tyler's trial. However wasn't very surprised to read the first one was a restraining order to stay away from Bella Swan. Why would I want to go anywhere near her? The only time I even talk to her is when I am with Edward. I have never even said a mean word to her. Fine if she wants me to stay away from her. I put the papers back on the table and got up to make some lunch, which is when I realized that I was served two papers. I sat back down and read the other summons. What I read shocked me. My boyfriend put a temporary restraining order on me. After our wonderful night he wants me to stay away. I don't get it. I have to be in court Monday at 10:30 am. Guess I am missing school, yeah. I will get to see Edward there and maybe we can straighten this out. That mousy bitch must have told him I am bothering her again. I wish she would just leave us alone.

I went up to my room grabbed my cell and called my best friend Lauren.

"Hey Edward just had me served with a restraining order." I told her.

"Jes, I told you to leave him alone. You are going to end up in jail if you don't cool it soon," She replied.

"What are you talking about? We made love last night. It was great. I am hoping it was as success!"I exclaimed.

"Jessica I think you have issues. Edward is with Bella." She tried to tell me.

"No he isn't." I said and hung up.

Fine if she won't listen to reason I don't care.

I let my parents know I would be missing school Monday and they didn't care, the agreed with Lauren trying to tell me I was crazy.

I went back up to my room and called Tyler over. Not finishing with Edward yesterday morning made me extremely horney. I changed into my lacy nude colored bra and a pantie set with a pair of black heals. When Tyler texted me he was here I put on my silk robe wrapped it tight around me and went to the door. MY parents were in the family room in the basement watching TV when I opened the door. Seeing Tyler on the other side of the door I flung myself at him and started to kiss him passionately. Tyler held me tightly picking up my small frame and carrying me up to my room. Tyler and I haven't been together in a long time and he felt great against my lips again. We got to my room and Tyler put me on the floor. I opened my robe and let it slide down my body to the floor. I swear I saw the bulge in his pants twitch. He was standing an arm's length away from me. I put my hands on my breasts and Tyler started to remove his clothes. I ran my hands down my body with Tyler's eyes following their movement.

Once Tyler was undressed I grabbed him, turned us around, and pushed him onto the bed. When I looked up at his face Edward was looking back at me with lust pouring out of his emerald eyes. 'That's better,' I thought to myself.

Our actions went painfully slow, which was mostly my fault because I wanted to savor every second of Edward and I being together again. I guess Edward was able to get away from his witch to be with me again. We took advantage of this time and explored every inch of each other's bodies. We climaxed together multiple times until we were exhausted and fulfilled, collapsing onto each other and falling asleep. This night of passion and lust was better than any of our other nights together. To me this solidified Edward's love for me.

I awoke the next morning and Edward was gone, he must have had to get back to Bella and the rest of his family, I am just glad he was here spending those wonderful hours with me. Tyler must have come in the night and took over for Edward, probably not even knowing that Edward was here before him. I woke up Tyler with a blow job; he looked down at me on his member and smiled.

"Good morning sexy. If I could wake up every morning with you like this, it would be the best life in the world."

I stopped sucking and told him, "Yeah it would be the life." With that I mounted him and rode him until he flipped me over and took charge. We continued this flip flopping for about an hour before we were both content. Although sex with Tyler didn't compare to sex with Edward it was still a great thing to do and very, very enjoyable.

I left Tyler in my bed to get ready for court and see my Edward. Hopefully he will be in as good of a mood as I am in.

When I got out of the shower and returned to my room, Tyler was gone. I got dressed in my black mini dress a short baby blue jacket, that came to just under my breasts and a pair of stilettos and no pantyhose.

My parents deciding not to come to trial with me were already at work, so I got in my sedan and drove to the courthouse in Port Angles by myself. I arrived at the courthouse and parked in the attached ramp. I walked up to the fourth floor and found the courtroom easily. When I entered the courtroom I noticed it was full of Bella supporters. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Emmett, a man I didn't recognize, and my Edward were all standing by Bella. When I made eye contact with Edward he glared at me, this tore my heart Edward didn't remember our night of passion.

Next thing I know this man comes up to me and starts talking to me about what happened and what was going to happen today. He asked me if I was guilty of stalking Bella and Edward. I told him that it was ridiculous that I would stalk Edward since he was my boyfriend. The man looked at his paperwork and gave me that same strange look that everyone else gives me when I tell them that I am dating Edward. What am I not good enough? The lawyer asked me if I was guilty or not guilty of the stalking charges and I told him not guilty. Again the lawyer gave me a weird look, but before he could say anything a bailiff came to the center of the bench and stand, "All rise for the honorable Judge Sam Michaelson.

"Everyone became quiet and stood while the judge enters the room. Judge Michaelson was an older gentleman, with a head of white hair and a few wrinkles. He looked like he had seen many court cases in his long career.

"Everyone please be seated. First case on the docket is Cullen VS. Stanley. Are all parties present?

"Yes your honor," Both attorneys said at almost the same time.

"This case is in reference to a temporary order placed yesterday correct?"

"Yes your honor," the man sitting next Edward said. This man was a younger man probably a couple of years if not a couple of months out of law school. He was tall, slender and a head full of red hair. He kept his hair in a shorter hair cut and was completely clean shaven.

"What are we here for today, Mr. Ludson?" The judge asked.

"Your honor we would like to make the restraining order against Ms. Stanley have a longer expiration date."

"Why is that?" The judge asked.

"Ever since this young man Edward Cullen, broke up with the defendant months ago, she has become obsessed with him." Mr. Ludson answered.

"Please explain." The judge replied wanting to know more.

"She is constantly calling Edward. Whenever she sees him without his girlfriend she throws herself at him. She insisted he take her to prom and due to the prom rules he had no choice, but to take her. The most previous incident and probably the most serious is that over this last weekend was prom. The Cullens threw an after party and once everyone believed the party attendees were gone, Edward went up to his room to sleep. Bella was already in his room, which wasn't a problem, but when Edward woke up Jessica was in his bed and about to perform oral sex on him. If it wasn't for Bella waking up and seeing something under Edward's blankets she would have most likely preformed the before mentioned act." Mr. Ludson answered.

'That stupid bitch, Edward and I would have finished our wonderful prom experience with a morning romp if it wasn't for her. Edward and I went out to his car and drove off leaving the after party and found a little deserted road and had sex in his Volvo before the party was over. He was the perfect gentleman and drove me home afterwards. I decided I wanted to wake up with him in the morning and went back to his house. I had watched Edward punch the alarm code in when we were dating the first time and used that to get back into the house.' I though back to the previous weekend's events.

Judge Michaelson looked over at the table we were sitting at and asked, "Do you have anything to say about this."

"Yes your honor, my client is under the belief that she and Mr. Cullen are still dating." My lawyer said. Now that I had a chance to take a good look at him he is a very attractive man. Even through his suit you can tell that he has been working out. He is about 5'9" and not an ounce of fat on his body. What I could do to that body. I made a little noise which caught my attorney's attention and he gave me a funny look. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes I have ever seen. I melted a little looking at them.

The judge broke me out of the start of a fantasy with my attorney staring, with saying let me retire to my chambers for a few minutes to review everything and I will be back out when I have made a decision.

Everyone stood as the judge left the room. My attorney turned to me and said. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching you work." I answered then I added, "I didn't catch your name."

"Christopher Nelson." He told me.

"Chris, why don't you and I head someplace a little more private when we are finished here?" I asked flashing my eyes at him and opening my jacket so he could get a good view of my breasts.

"First off you are my client and that would be wrong for so many reasons and secondly you are what 16, 17, you are a minor and it against the law. You are here in this courtroom for a very serious reason. You had better stop trying to get in my pants and pay attention." Christopher scolded me.

"You are a party pooper. I have been told by many that I am a great lay. You missed your opportunity." I told him pushing my breasts on to his arm one last time before sitting up straight and closing my jacket.

The judge came back into the room and everyone stood again and was seated again when the judge sat down. Judge Michaelson than announced, "Jessica Stanley will you and your lawyer please stand up?"

We stood up and he continued, "Jessica Stanley you will have a 500 foot restraining order placed from today until one year from today. I know that you and Edward go to the same school and have some of the same classes. I have already called the school and told them of this decision. In class you will have to have seats on opposite sides of the classroom, you will not be allowed to partner up on assignments. At lunch you will always sit 2 tables apart. There are to be no letters and no calls between the two of you. If you violate this you will be faced with jail time. This entire arrangement will go on for a year. We will reevaluate this situation in 16 months to see if it is better.

"But Edward Cullen is my boyfriend!" I exclaimed a little louder than I had meant to.

Judge Michaelson looked and me and continued. "Then honey I just broke your relationship off. You will also seek psychiatric counseling to help you come to grips with reality. Your counseling will also last one year and you are to see a counselor at least once a month, if not more often."

Judge Sam Michaelson banged the gavel on the bench and said next order of business. The restraining order between Bella and I. The judge gave me a very weird face, before continuing. We basically went through the same things, except there was more that Mr. Ludson had against me that I had supposedly done to Bella. I don't believe I did half of what I was accused of but I decided not to fight it and when the judge asked if we had anything to counter it I told my lawyer to just say we agreed, which he did say. The judgment was the same and to run concurrently with my sentence from Edward's case. My sentence was one year psychiatric care as well as a 1 year restraining order, to be reevaluated after 16 months.

During my drive home I kept thinking about my last night with Edward. It was a very depressing drive home, thinking about the upcoming year without the love of my life. My only hope is that the passionate love making Edward and I did prom night and last night will result in a little baby that I can have to always remember Edward by.

TYLER'S POV

(The morning after the romp with Jessica and leaving while she was in the shower.)

I don't know what has gotten into Jessica. Since the Thursday before prom Jessica has been so horney it isn't funny. I fucking Jes to death, it is like she was made specifically for me and my cock. She even called me out to the Cullen's to pick her up on the night of prom. We found a little deserted road and fucked for hours. I drove her back to her house and didn't hear anything from her until last night.

That hot little body of hers always sets me off. Even now when I get home I will have to take care of business, since I am getting worked up again just thinking about her. When I am with her everything is perfect even with this stupid court case coming up. I have only had sex with a couple other people. Angela was the first after Jessica. Angela is a hot little number to, but nothing compared to Jess. Angela was way too tight for me, it almost hurt my penis, maybe if Angela wanted more than a one night stand from me I could have stretched her out a little, but all she wanted was one ride.

There was another girl but I was drunker than a skunk and don't remember much of it. I know the girl was in complete control of the situation.

The only person who stands a chance of beating Jes for my affections is Bella Swan. Man that girl is just the sexiest little thing to ever walk the planet. I have to admit that I sometimes fantasize that Jes is Bella, I feel so bad about it, but I don't know how else I can get my rocks off with Bella. I am pretty sure that Jes pretends that I am Edward as well, so those nights or times I am definitely thinking of Bella bouncing up and down on me. UGHHHHHHH.

I am probably going away for a while; I mean a rape charge is very hard to beat in this woman's world. All a woman has to do is change her mind and say rape and a guy is screwed. Part of me hopes that Jessica gets pregnant with my baby so we will always have that connection. A baby would also give me something to look forward to after jail. The DA has put my case to Adult court and there is nothing I can do about it now.

_**Please don't hate me too much. I know this is the yuckiest chapter yet. I just wanted to let people know what is going on in my villain's heads. I am almost finished with the next chapter. Maybe some reviews would help me finish quicker. I hope everyone will continue to give this story a chance after this chapter. The next chapter for sure is the trial and like I said it is almost finished. **_

_**Please review.**_


	18. Trial

_**Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter to you. First off it is really difficult to write. There might be some errors in this chapter. **_

_**This chapter contains non consensual sex.**_

_**Again this chapter will be written in 3**__**rd**__** person, I think it will just be easier to follow.**_

_**Everything except the story line belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you for the great characters to work with. **_

_**We are going to be fast-forwarding a couple months to Tyler's Court date. Enjoy!**_

**Trial**

"The prosecution wants you to believe that this young person sitting here is a cold hearted rapist. My client is in his prime and has no reason to force himself on someone. I am going to show you that Tyler is an even tempered guy who wouldn't harm anyone." Tyler's prosecutor Mr. Harvey proclaimed giving his opening statements. Mr. Harvey is a middle age man about 45 who is slightly balding and about 50 pounds overweight. He is wearing a dark blue pinstriped suit with a white tie and plain red tie. Mr. Harvey sat down at the defendant table next Tyler. Tyler isn't as dressed up as Mr. Harvey; Tyler is wearing a pair of blue jeans with a red and white wide striped shirt and a black sports jacket.

The prosecutor, Mr. Felps stood up and straightened his tie. Mr. Felps is wearing a black suit with a baby blue collared shirt and a black tie. "During the course of this trial we are going to prove that Tyler took advantage of two young ladies and forced them into sexual situations. It only takes saying no once before it becomes rape." With that Mr. Felps sat back down.

"Mr. Felps present your case." Judge Sara P Rosen said, she is an older woman about 55 with a very petite frame and her shoulder length brown hair is highlighted with white streaks.

"I would like to call Angela Weber to the stand." Mr. Felps told the court and one of the Sherriff's opened the door and let Angela in. Angela was sworn in and Mr. Felps proceeded with.

"Angela, can you explain to me what happened? Please be very specific dates and times would be most helpful."

"July 15th last year Tyler and I went on a date to see the movie Terminator 4 which started at 8:00. The movie was over at about 10:00 and we took a long walk to Tyler's car. As we were walking Tyler pulled me into a dark alley and pushed me up against one of the buildings. We started to kiss, I was a little taken back by the roughness of the kisses, but I went with it. Tyler started to rub his hands on me and I didn't want anymore. I said no, but he ignored me. Next thing I knew I was pinned up to the building with my skirt above my head. He was holding one of my legs around his hip with the other leg was pushed so that Tyler's body was between them. His other arm was pushing me up against the wall, I couldn't move. Tyler was positioned so that his penis was at my entrance and he then forced himself into me. I started to say no and by the time Tyler was finished his hand was covering my mouth as I was screaming no and stop. When he was finally finished he dropped my leg and lowered my skirt never letting go of me. Tyler then pulled me back to his car." Angela finished her statement through her tears. Throughout the testimony of her ordeal she did pause and wipe her eyes and nose with a tissue.

"Why did you go with Tyler freely? Why didn't you run?" Mr. Felps asked.

"There were people walking by when Tyler raped me, they looked right at me and kept walking. I figured that no one was going to help me any way why run. I was in shock that this had happened to me. I couldn't believe that I had been violated in this way." Angela answered looking directly at the jurors.

"What happened next?"

"It was midnight and I let Tyler drive me home. He was talking to me but I was ignoring him. He was touching my leg I was sitting as close to the door as I could, but his hand still reached that is when I detached myself from the situation."

"Did you tell anyone what happened to you?"

"NO, I hoped if I didn't call attention to what happened he wouldn't do it again."

"How has your life changed since that day?"

"I avoided people for about 1 month. Then my parents forced me to hang out with people I decided to move on and pretend nothing happened before."

Mr. Felps walked back to the table and said, "No further questions."

"Your witness Mr. Harvey," Judge Rosen stated.

"Angela what were you wearing for you date?" Mr. Harvey asked getting up.

"Objection! Your honor what is he suggesting? That she was asking for it?" Mr. Felps jumped up and exclaimed.

"Mr. Harvey watch your questioning. You don't have to answer that Angela."

"Angela did you seek counseling for what Tyler is accused of doing to you?" Mr. Harvey asked.

"Not until recently. I tried." Angela answered before she was cut off.

"Didn't you wait to press charges until someone else came out and said Tyler raped them?"

"Yes, I felt…"

"Just answer the question, this is not hard?" Mr. Harvey said. Angela's eyes started to tear up again.

"Did Tyler really rape you or are you just trying to cover up the fact that you had consensual sex with him? Aren't you just trying to help your friend's case against my client?"

Objection, your honor he is badgering the witness," Mr. Felps jumped up again and shouted to stop the question.

"Mr. Harvey, you know better, this your one and only warning." Judge Rosen explained.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Mr. Harvey said sitting down in a huff.

"Before we call the next witness, we will break for lunch. Court is to resume after lunch at 1:00. Court is adjourned." Judge Rosen said, before getting up a walking to her chambers. Next the jury was escorted to their deliberation chambers with lunch on order. Everyone else started to spill out of the court room.

Mr. Felps walked out of the court room and up to a group of people sitting on a bench waiting to be called to testify. Carlisle stood up as Mr. Felps approached, while Edward and Bella stayed sitting.

"Mr. Felps, how is it going in there?" Carlisle asked.

"It seems to be going well. We have just started though. Angela did a great job. Bella you will be up next. I will be calling you after lunch." Mr. Felps answered

With this thought Bella clung to Edward. Bella is not looking forward to testifying.

"I really wish that Charlie and Emmett were not in there watching this." Bella whispered only loud enough that Edward could hear her.

"Belle, they only want to be here to support you. If I wasn't going to have to testify I would be in there with them." Edward replied to her. Mr. Felps walked away to get himself food.

"I know that, but it doesn't make this any easier." Bella responded.

The three of the reluctantly left the court house to get lunch at one of the corner cafés across the street. The waitress showed them to a table and asked for their drink order. Everybody ordered water. Edward and Carlisle were looking at the menu and noticed that Bella wasn't. When Edward asked if Bella was eating she declined stating that her stomach was not feeling well. Edward insisted that she eat something, but she still refused. It wasn't until Carlisle explained that he understood her stomach was not feeling well, but that he knew she hadn't eaten anything at breakfast and he was worried that if she didn't eat anything now, she might pass out on the stand. Bella then ordered a simple grilled cheese sandwich. Nobody talked for the rest of lunch. Edward held Bella; she looked like she was trying to vanish into him.

Once court was in session again Mr. Felps calls Bella to the stand. Leaving both Edward and Carlisle in a very uncomfortable silence; Edward wants nothing to do but protect his Bella from the world. While Carlisle is feeling useless for both his children, even though Bella is not one oh his and Esme's real children, all of Edward and Alice's friends are just extra children for them to love and try to take care of. Not being able to stop any of his children from hurting fells like it will kill him.

**In the courtroom**

"Please state your name for the court," Mr. Felps asked.

"Isabelle Marie Swan."

"Would you prefer Isabelle or something else?"

This question allowed Bella to relax a little as she responded, "Yes, Bella please."

Alright Bella, can you please explain in great detail what happened to you."

"Yes, on October 14th Forks High School was having their Spring Formal. I went as friends with Edward Cullen. During the dance Edward hooked up with Jessica Stanley while Tyler Crawley and I got to know talked and danced."

"I am sorry Bella but can you explain how they hooked up?

Bella smile before replying. "Yes I mean they started out hang out, taking, and dancing."

` "Well then essentially, you and Tyler were hooking up as well, using that definition."

"Yes, I guess we did."

"Please continue."

"After the dance I offered to let Eddie take Jessica to the after party and I would get a ride with Alice Cullen or my brother Emmett. Eddie insisted on driving Jessica, Tyler, and I to the bowling alley, which is where the after party was.

Tyler and I were having a good time. All of us bowled a little before going off to dance. After a little while we sat down at a table and Tyler asked if we could go someplace quiet to talk and I agreed. I mean we didn't know a lot about each other. We walk away from the dancing area and into one of the locker areas. He sat down on the bench and asked me to join him, which I did. His eyes changed to a much darker color as he put his arm around me. Next thing I knew he was sitting on the floor pulling me on top of him." Bella paused for a minute; she looked up at Emmett and she saw the helplessness in his eyes. Bella could tell he was trying to be strong. Anyone who looked at him would think he is fine, but Bella; knew better. Having to hear this again was going to kill him. Bella's eyes fell upon Charlie, her father, he was also pretending to be okay, but to Bella it seemed like he wanted to kill the boy who caused all this pain to his family.

Bella must have paused for too long because Mr. Harvey stood up and exclaimed," Is she done testifying? Isabelle please speak up so we can hear you."

"Mr. Harvey you are out of line. Are you okay Isabelle? Do you need a couple minutes?" Judge Rosen asked.

"No, your honor I am fine. I'll continue," Bella took a deep breath before gone on.

"Once we were on the floor, Tyler started to touch me an hold me down. I was telling him no and I even called out for Edward. My skirt ended up over my head and underwear were off, I have no idea how it happen, but I was naked from the waste down. Eddie came into the locker room and distracted Tyler for a second so I kneed him in the balls. Eddie then grabbed me and took me to his house. At the Cullen's house, Dr. Carlisle Cullen gave me a work up to ensure that I was okay. Over the next few days, I also met with a Dr. Franklin. My parents were told the night of the attack. A few days later I decided to press charges so that Tyler couldn't do anything like this to anyone else. My Brother Emmett took me to the police station to give my statement and I spoke with Officer Frank Shirley.

"Bella did you say no to Tyler?"

"Yes sir many times."

"Did you try to get free?"

"Um, yes, but it was very difficult with my skirt covering my arms and head."

"That's all, thank you Bella."

"Your witness Mr. Harvery. Keep it tame." Judge Rosen said.

"Isabelle? You went to the private area with my client? Did he force you to go with him?"

"No he didn't I wanted to get to know him better."

"Were you angry with Edward? Is that why you accused Tyler of rape?"

"No, what…"

"Isn't it true that you wanted Edward and that you were very angry with him for hooking up with Jessica Stanley?"

"That is crazy."

"Answer the question."

"NO, I wasn't angry with anyone. We were just…" Bella exclaimed starting to loose her cool because of the question and she was interrupted.

"What is Edward to you?"

"Now Edward is my boyfriend but…"

"Did you try to break up Jessica and Edward?"

"Objection, relevance?" Mr. Felps exclaimed.

"Where are you going with this?" Judge Rosen asked.

"I will withdraw the question. I am done with this witness." Mr. Harvey said sitting down.

"Redirect your honor." Mr. Felps asked and the Judge who nodded.

"Bella, what was your relationship with Edward at the time this happened?"

"Eddie and I were just friends at the time of the dance. It wasn't until later that we decided to have a relationship with each other."

"Thank you Bella. The prosecution rests."

After a little pause giving Mr. Felps the opportunity to speak, Judge Rosen says, "Isabella Swan you a excused."

Bella leaves the stand and walks straight to the open arms of her brother. Charlie scoots over to allow Bella between them. "Good job Bells," Charlie and Emmett whisper in her ears. On the other side of Emmett is Rosalie while in the row behind them is Esme, Alice, and Jasper.

"The prosecution calls Edward Cullen to the stand." Mr. Felps tells the court.

A bailiff opens one of the courtroom doors and escorts Edward in. Edward looks at Bella sitting between her father and brother with Emmett's arm protectively around her. Bella's eyes are filled with tears. Edward recognizes these tears as tears of pain and relief.

Edward takes his spot on the stand and is sworn in.

"Edward how do you know Isabelle Swan?" Mr. Felps asked.

"She is my best friend and my girlfriend." Edward answered.

"Did you see Isabelle interact with Tyler before the after party?"

"Yes, at the spring formal Tyler and Bella danced a couple of dances. They seemed to be getting along well. I was keeping an eye on them."

"Why would you do that, keep an eye on them. Were you jealous Isabelle was with Tyler?"

"No, at that time Bella and I were just friends. I was keeping an eye of her because in our group of friends we are like a family where everyone looks out for each other. Plus Emmett is very overprotective of his little sister."

"What happened after the dance?"

"I drove Jessica, Tyler, Bella, and myself to the bowling alley for our after party. I told Emmett that Tyler and Jessica were a couple so that Bella would be able to have a good time without Emmett breathing down their necks." Edward paused, he clenched his fist and stiffened in his chair, he knew what was coming next as Mr. Felps spoke Edward looked at the table that the prosecution sits at.

"Edward please continue."

"At the bowling alley I was really into Jessica, we were dancing constantly and I stopped paying attention to Belle.

After a couple of songs I thought I heard Belle call my name. When I looked up Belle was nowhere to be found. I left Jessica and frantically went looking for Belle. Alice noticed that I was freaking out and asked me what was going on. We had a mini fight because I told her that something was wrong with Belle and she told me Belle was probably fine. After a couple seconds of fighting Alice realized I was probably right and went to get Rosalie. Something told me to look by the lockers. I heard struggling when I got close. I walked in and saw something that I will never forget no matter how hard I try." Edward inhaled deeply and continued. "I walked in a saw Belle lying on the floor with her skirt above her head and no underwear on."

"Edward do you need a break?" Judge Rosen asked noticing that Edward seemed to be struggling.

"No, I'm fine." Edward looked up at Bella. It looked like Emmett was holding her tighter. Alice had moved to between Charlie and Bella. Alice was also trying to hold Bella. It looked like Jaspers hand was on Bella back. Rosalie's hand looked to be on Emmett's leg to help support him. Edward had never discussed this part with Emmett. Feeling Bella's embarrassment Edward looked down at his hands and continued.

"Belle was lying on the floor between the bench and the lockers. Tyler was naked from the waist to his knees. Tyler was kneeling between Belle's legs. Like I said her skirt was above her head and she had nothing on under them." Edward paused for another second trying to get the mental picture out of his head. As Mr. Felps was standing up Edward shook his head and continued. "I must have startled Tyler because he turned his lead to look at me and the next thing I knew he was on his side holding himself. I grabbed Belle, and carried her out bridal style. I found Alice and told her I was taking Belle home and for her to get everyone there. Once I got Belle home I called for my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen to come take a look at her to make sure she was ok." Edward finished.

"How was Isabelle acting after that night?"

"For the weekend she wouldn't go anywhere without Emmett or myself with the exception of the bathroom."

"I have no further questions for this witness." Mr. Felps said sitting back down.

"It is getting late. I want us to recess until 9:00 tomorrow morning. Edward you will be sequestered in a hotel until tomorrow morning. Since you are a minor your father will be sequestered as well. Have a good evening everyone. Bailiff please escort Mr. Cullen and his son to their hotel." Judge Rosen said.

As the bailiff escorted Edward out of the courtroom Bella started to cry. Bella watched him leave and then turned her body into Emmett and started to sob. It seemed like hours past in the couple of minutes between Edward walking out of the courtroom and Judge Rosen retiring to her chambers. The spectators left the courtroom, once in the hallway.

Edward's second day on the stand started with a bang.

"Edward how was your night away from your Bella?" Mr. Harvey asked smiling.

"Relevance" Mr. Felps asked the court.

"I withdraw the question. Edward you said you had heard Bella call your name. How is that possible?" Mr. Harvey asked.

"Belle and I have a connection; it isn't really explainable we just know when the other needs us."

"Well that's wonderful. So do you know when the other is extremely happy or is it just when trouble happens to one of you?"

"It is only when we are in trouble."

"How convenient that is. Were you jealous that Tyler and Isabelle were getting close, is that why you concocted this ridiculous story?"

"No, I was happy Belle as trying to get to know someone who wasn't part of our group."

"Were you jealous when you found Isabelle and Tyler in a compromising position?" Mr. Harvey sneered.

"It wasn't a compromising position. If I had caught them in a compromising position, Belle wouldn't have kneed Tyler to get away from him."

"She couldn't have been making you think that so you would come to her rescue?"

"Belle isn't that kind of person."

"Did you two use Jessica and Tyler in some kind of lover's game?"

"No, weren't playing any games. I can't speak for Belle, but I know that I was truly interested in a relationship with Jessica at that point in time."

"Why did you two break up, you and Jessica I mean?"

"Relevance," Mr. Felps asked.

"No, I would like to answer that question," Edward told the judge, once she nodded at him, he continued, "I ended things with Jessica because she was rude to my family, my friends, and had a hard time taking no as an answer. Jessica wanted a physical relationship with me and I was not ready for one."

"I have no more questions for this witness," Mr. Harvey told the court.

Once Judge Rosen dismissed Edward, he rushed to Bella's side. Charlie scooted over allowing Edward in. Edward took Bella from Emmett hold her. Bella sniffled into Edward's chest while Carlisle was called to the stand and escorted in to the courtroom.

Carlisle's testimony went quickly since nothing happened to Bella there were no injuries to record. Carlisle being a long time doctor of both Bella and Angela doctor for years so he was a good character witness. Carlisle was also Tyler's doctor so he was able to be his character witness as well. Having Carlisle as a character witness didn't help the prosecution very much. Dr. Cullen told the court that Tyler was a very nice boy growing up. He started to have some anger issues and Dr. Cullen suggested that Tyler seek counseling and it was the last time that Dr. Cullen treated Tyler.

Carlisle Cullen was excused from the stand and everyone was given an hour lunch. This time the whole bunch went together, Angela and Ben were back in the courtroom and joined them for lunch. Everyone ate a nearby Perkins. Esme and Bella refused to let go of Carlisle and Edward respectively. Today there was no having to convince anyone to eat as everyone ordered food and drinks.

Back in the courtroom Dr Franklin was called to the stand. Her testimony was very quick and straight to the point. Dr. Franklin believed Bella to be a victim of a horrific act. Bella was very co-dependent for the first couple of days refusing to go anywhere without either Edward or Emmett. Bella was also sleeping in the same vicinity of the boys if Edward left her side she had horrible nightmares or flashbacks of what happened to her.

The defense wanted to know if Bella could have made the whole thing up and Dr. Franklin told the courts. How Bella reacted in her safe environment it would be very hard to fake that degree of fright. The only other question the prosecution had for Dr. Franklin was how long Bella was in therapy and how long before she recovered. Dr. Franklin said that the amount of time Bella was in therapy means nothing. Some people take longer to understand that it isn't their fault and to not need to speak with a professional on a regular basic. Bella has an awesome support group and that help her realize she what she needed in order to become a true survivor. As far as getting over it that will never happen, but how she deals with what happened is key to her being a survivor.

When Dr. Franklin was finished the prosecution rested. Judge Rosen recessed the court for the day and the prosecution would start fresh in the morning.

Once court was adjourned the Cullen brigade went to their hotel, they all ate dinner in the hotel's restaurant and then went to their rooms for the night. The Teen couple that usually slept separated into boys and girls were able to sleep in the together. All except Angela and Ben, Ben bunked with Charlie while Angela stayed in Carlisle and Esme's room. Alice and Jasper had a room to themselves; their room however was attached to Carlisle and Esme's. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie slept in a room together; their room is attached to Charlie's room. Everyone went into their rooms to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Edward had gotten up out of bed leaving Bella alone in their queen sized bed. Edward wasn't gone for more than a second, when Bella started thrashing around in the bed. Edward rushed to her side but the thrashing didn't stop. Then Bella started to call for Edward, he kept trying to tell Bella that he was right there, but nothing helped. Bella kept calling for Edward her voice got louder and in more of a panic, this is when Emmett woke up and rushed to his sister's side. Both men tried to sooth Bella without waking her up, but to no avail.

"Edward you are not coming to save me," Bella whaled. Then she started to call for Emmett. Her cries kept getting more urgent, this is when Rosalie went to get Carlisle.

Carlisle came into the room wearing only a pair of sleeping pants. Dr Cullen was carrying his black bag. Charlie followed Carlisle into the room. Once Charlie told Bella everything would be okay, she working up. Having 5pairs of eyes on Bella when she woke up made her very upset.

Bella explained that her dream was about the night of the dance. Tyler was having his way with Bella when Edward walked right by and told Tyler that he was giving Bella what she deserved. Next Emmett walked into the locker area and opened a locker, looked right into Bella's eyes and walked away. Tyler roughed her up bit and raped her a couple of times before letting her go, which is when she woke up.

Everyone in the room insisted that her dream would never come true. Edward and Emmett would both kill Tyler before ever letting him touch her again. Carlisle decided to give some sleeping pills, told her to relax and allow them to work. Edward was ordered to stay next to Bella until she woke up not matter what. The rest of the night went by peacefully.

The next morning Alice busted into Bella, Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie's room at 5:00 am expecting everyone to get up. Emmett threw a pillow at Alice but she insisted they wake up. Bella didn't flinch at the intruder which angered Alice saying it's not nice to ignore people. Edward informed Alice of what happened the night before and to leave Bella alone.

Rosalie did decide to get up with Alice and the two of them went back to Alice and Jasper's room to hang out until everyone else woke up.

"Don't you think Bella is dragging this 'Help me' thing out a little too long?" Rosalie asked as Alice changed the channel.

"No, Rosalie. Why would you think that?" Alice questioned.

"I don't know but I am getting sick of her pulling Em away from me. It isn't like your boy friend leaves you to check on Bella." Rosalie explained.

"No, but when Bella's in pain Jaz freaks out. He feels her pain, for some reason last night he wasn't affected. Jaz he tries to keep his distance. It just hurts him too much to be by Bella right now. Rosalie she is really good at hiding how she is feeling. Her only bad issues are at night, when she falls asleep with Edward and wakes up with him not there." Alice countered.

"I know, but sometimes I think she is drawing it out."

"Rosalie we have never been through what Bella went through and I hope we never do."

"Agreed," Rosalie said. The two watched TV for the next 2 hours until everyone else woke up. Carlisle, Charlie, Emmett, and Edward tried to convince Bella to stay at the hotel, but she insisted on sitting through the rest of the trial.

Everyone ordered room service for breakfast and got ready for another day of court.

The first person that the defense put on the stand was Jessica Stanley.

"Jessica please tell the court of your relationship with Tyler." Mr. Harvey asked.

"Well we dated at one point in time, but now we are just friends with benefits."

"What does that mean, friends with benefits?"

"We are friends who occasionally have sex." Jessica answered with no cares.

"Is Tyler rough when you two have sex?"

"Depends on the time, sometimes we like it rough."

"Does he listen when you say no?"

"I don't say no to him. Other than Edward he is the best sex I have ever had." Jessica announced and then lipped sorry to Tyler who just shrugged it off, then she continued. "Actually I have had to tell him no once. I had my period and I told him no. Tyler didn't fight me or push me into anything. We just watched a movie. I did get horney and give him a hand and blow job, but he didn't force me and it would have been okay if we didn't do anything."

"Would you characterize Tyler as being a gentleman?"

"Whenever I am around he is."

"Have you ever seen him life a finger against anyone?"

"Not unless he was playing around like wrestling with the guys."

"How long have you known Tyler?" Mr. Harvey asked.

"Since we were children. We played at the playground together."

"In all that time did he ever have any issues with anger towards women or girls?"

"Never," Jessica said with a smile that she just defeated the worst enemy in the world.

"I am done with this witness." Mr. Harvey said sitting down. Judge Rosen gave the floor to Mr. Felps.

"Jessica you and Tyler are good friends?" Mr. Felps started.

"Yes, I would say best friends."

"Would you do anything for Tyler?"

"Of course,"

"Would you lie for him?"

"No."

"Would you go out of your way to have him to yourself?"

"Objection, your honor relevance?"

"I am trying to make a point your honor."

"Get to it quickly" Judge Rosen ordered.

"Who is your biggest threat for Tyler's affection?" Mr. Felps asked.

"Bella Swan, I hate her. She gets all the guys. When I wanted Tyler she wanted Tyler, when I wanted Edward she wanted Edward. I use to stalk her and harass her hope she would leave my guys alone."

Before Mr. Harvey has a chance to object Mr. Felps said he was finished. Judge Rosen recessed for lunch. After lunch Mr. Harvey called Tyler to the stand.

"Tyler do you have anger issues?"

"Not anger, I get frustrated very easily."

"Are you doing anything about it?"

"I have been in counseling for about a year."

"Do you feel like it's improving, getting worse, or staying the same; also please explain.

"I feel like it's getting better. I don't seem to be getting frustrated as easily and it isn't happening as often."

"What sets the frustration off?"

"Usually it isn't unimportant things like traffic or a pebble in my shoe."

"Were you frustrated the night you went out with Angela?"

"No, we were having a great time. She actually pulled me into the alley and stated rubbing up on me. I changed our positions so we could go further. She didn't seem to mind."

"Did Angela ever say no?" "I didn't hear no until we were finished an when I asked she told me she was mad we were done She truly enjoyed it." Tyler looked up when he was finishing and watched Ben and Angela walk out of the courtroom.

"Thank you Tyler. Now let's continue. You are also being accused of attempting to rape Isabella Swan correct."

"Yeah, I'm not sure where that one came from."

"Explain. First off have any of you seen her brother Emmett. Why would anyone want to mess with his kid sister. He'd kill a person. Not to mention Bella's father is the police chief. On the night of the dance, Jessica and I went as friends. We hadn't been dating in about 6 months. She hooked up with Edward Cullen and I thought Bella and I were getting along fine. I suggested we go someplace quiet to talk more. Once we got in the locker area Bella attacked me with kisses. I couldn't pass her up; Bella was, actually she still is my dream girl."

Tyler looked up to see a sick looking Bella, as well as a group of people wanting to hurt him. He smiled inward and continued.

"Bella was working on my belt getting it loose when we moved to the floor. We were touching each other when someone came in I looked up to see who it was. As I recognize it was Edward, Bella turned on me and kneed me in the groin area. While I was on the floor in pain, Edward grabbed Bella and left with her. After I collected myself and walked out to rejoin the rest of the part goers, Rosalie beat me up."

"Did you hear Bella say no?"

"Never as much as I would love to have sex with Bella, I would never have force her."

"Thank you no further questions, Tyler." Mr. Harvery sat down and Mr. Felps stood up and started right in.

"Do you have sex Jessica the same way you did with Angela or stated with Bella?"

"No, with Jessica it is usually more tender and loving. Most time we have hours of foreplay. With Angela and Bella it was pure animalistic lust."

"When you were with either girl did you ever hear no?"

"The closest I hear was go, and I assumed that Angela wanted me go deeper."

"Did you ever think Angela or Bella wasn't into it."

"No I didn't, both Angela and Bella were into it."

"Are you saying that Bella and Angela lied on the stand?"

"Well, they must be. I didn't force anyone into having sex." Tyler said with a cocky edge to his voice. Mr. Felps decided he was finished with Tyler. Mr. Harvey called his final witness Dr. Hansen.

Dr. Hansen has been Tyler's doctor for the last year. Mr. Harvey asked the doctor about Tyler's mental status. Being a psychologists Dr. Hansen understood Tyler. Dr. Hansen believed that Tyler was a fine young man who has issues with frustration not anger. The accused rape was not discussed in therapy so the doctor couldn't' say anything about it. When asked if Tyler is capable of rape, the doctor explained that anyone is capable of it giving the proper circumstances..

With the last testimony done Judge Rosen recessed for the evening and had closing statements resume at 9:00.

Mr. Felps started the closing arguments.

"The defense would like you to believe that Tyler is an innocent boy, who became the victim of two girls who cried rape. Remember both of his victims testified to saying no and being ignored. Angela was not able to escape Tyler's advances while Bella was saved. This young man needs to be shown that raping young women is not tolerated. You must make the right decision here today. Do you want this young man on the streets with your mother, sister, daughter, or friend? My guess is no, there for you should declare him guilty. If you focus on the testimony I believe you will make the right decision. Remember you have two difficult decisions to make: Did Tyler attempt to rape Isabella and did he rape Angela? After review the evidence I hope you come up with a guilty plea." Mr. Felps sat down at his table feeling confident the jury will decided Tyler did these heinous crimes.

"You MUST declare my client not guilty. If you don't his life will be ruined. Tyler has plans to go to college, most likely on a baseball scholarship. However Tyler's grades are good enough to get into any college. Think back to Isabelle's story, she went willing with Tyler and Tyler didn't know there was an issue until Edward broke them up. Bella got embarrassed by this and that is why Tyler was kneed and had charges brought up against him. Angela didn't even speak up until after Bella went to the police station. Don't over look the fact that is possible these two girls could have easily made this whole thing up. There for you must declare Tyler not guilty." With that Mr. Harvey sat down.

Judge Rosen then said, "The jury will go into deliberation now. You have the ability to see all the transcripts to help make this decision."

The bailiff took the jury out of the courtroom. Then the judge left, followed by the transcriptionist. Slowly everyone left the courtroom. As Bella and Edward got up to leave with their friends and family, Jessica walked up to Edward with a lawyer and said, "We need to talk."

_**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to get to you. I need to send it to my beta, but I am giving it to all of you first. Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. Please give me some feedback. I do have the next two chapters done. I am hoping to get them on the computer quickly and out to you as soon as I get a few feedbacks. I am not going to put a number on them, but please show me the love or hate. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry it is so long, but hopefully it was worth the wait.**_


End file.
